SECOND
by Lcourage
Summary: Jika kau mencintai 2 orang dalam waktu bersamaan, pilihlah yang kedua. Karena jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai yang pertama, kau tidak akan 'jatuh' untuk yang kedua. "Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" - Park Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini." - Byun Baekhyun.
1. Prolog

Baekhyun tidak tahu dia akan terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini. Padahal niat awalnya saat tiba di Seoul adalah menjalani kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa tanpa ada banyak drama. Tapi di tahun keduanya, Baekhyun dihadapkan pada permasalahan pelik.

Semua tidak akan jadi serumit ini jika ia tidak melibatkan hatinya. Baekhyun sadar betul hal itu. Walaupun jika ingin egois, dia bisa saja menyalahkan pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, tolong pikirkan lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan air mata yang menggenang. "Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol."

"Tapi, Baek...-"

"Kau berbohong."

"...kau juga menyukaiku, kan?"

"Lantas kenapa jika aku menyukaimu? Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan jika kau adalah milik orang lain. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata lawan bicaranya. "Aku dan dia sudah berakhir."

"Lalu apa yang kulihat di SNS kalian berdua?"

Itu benar. Baekhyun sudah melihat semuanya. Dia memang si kutu buku yang jarang menggunakan _social media_. Tahap pendekatannya dengan pemuda bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu juga tidak melibatkan SNS. Mereka lebih sering bertemu di _coffee shop_ tempat Chanyeol bekerja _part time_, seperti sekarang, atau bertukar pesan lewat _chat_ pribadi. Mereka tidak saling menanyakan akun SNS masing-masing. Sampai minggu kemarin, salah satu teman Baekhyun menunjukannya sesuatu.

"Aku tidak punya niatan memata-mataimu. Minseok _hyung_ memberitahuku secara tak sengaja saat menemukan akun milik Luhan. Dia pikir pacarnya terlalu mirip denganmu. Karena penasaran, dia mengklik akun milikmu dan menemukan semuanya. Kalian masih saling berhubungan dan sering membuat lovestagram saat kita mulai dekat."

"Kau salah paham, Baek. Itu bukan aku. Kami benar-benar sudah berakhir."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Memang ada berapa Park Chanyeol di dunia ini yang wajahnya sama denganmu?" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya seraya tersenyum getir. "Itu hanya kau, Chanyeol."

Pemuda di hadapannya nampak sangat kacau saat Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Matanya menatap nanar sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak bisa menyanggah apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dan bukannya Baekhyun tidak sadar bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, karena sedari awal keduanya duduk di sana, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun hanya menyimpulkan, itu karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya, bahwa sandiwaranya selama ini terbongkar.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lirih setelah hening yang cukup panjang. Sayangnya hanya sebuah gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku bersyukur kita belum sempat memulai semuanya." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat. Jelas saja, dibohongi bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut perasaan. "Dan hal lain yang kusyukuri adalah saat aku meminta waktu padamu. Tuhan memberiku jawaban lewat sana."

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku sudah memberikanmu jawaban, Chanyeol. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Aku masih ada kelas setengah jam lagi."

Baekhyun pun bangkit, meninggalkan pemuda jangkung yang kini tak kuasa menahan derai air matanya. Namun belum sempat langkahnya menjauh, Baekhyun bisa mendengar sesuatu menghantam lantai disusul pekikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun tidak menduga jika ia akan mendapati tubuh Chanyeol terbaring tak jauh dari meja yang mereka tempati sebelumnya dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

Detik itu Baekhyun tahu, egonya menang.

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**_Park Chanyeol :_**

_\- __manajemen bisnis semester akhir_

_\- __part timer di cofee shop dekat kampus_

**.**

**.**

**_Byun Baekhyun :_**

_\- __chemical tahun kedua_

_\- __belum pernah berpacaran_

**.**

**.**

**_Xi Luhan :_**

_\- i__nstitut musik tahun ketiga_

_\- __sempurna dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki_

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_mind to review?_

_(sebelumnya sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama)_


	2. 1 : Senior

Baekhyun memasuki _coffee shop_ seberang kampus dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sudah hampir jam 8 malam saat ia dan kedua temannya keluar dari perpustakaan dan berniat melanjutkan tugas yang tertunda di asrama. Jongdae berbaik hati membelikan ketiganya makan malam dalam perjalanan menuju asrama, sebagai imbalan karena Baekhyun dan Minseok mengizinkannya ikut mengerjakan tugas di sana.

_Well_, Jongdae tidak tinggal di asrama. Ia anak orang kaya yang tinggal di rumah mewah milik kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia membutuhkan bantuan Baekhyun untuk tugasnya. Jongdae tidak menyalin, karena Minseok tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama agar bisa saling membantu satu sama lain. Walaupun Baekhyun cerdas, tapi ia mudah _stress_. Jadi kehadiran Minseok dan Jongdae bisa membantu _mood_-nya naik.

Sementara Jongdae dan Minseok memesan makan malam di persimpangan, Baekhyun memilih pergi ke kedai kopi sendirian untuk menghemat waktu. Mereka butuh kopi untuk tetap terjaga saat mengerjakan tugas nanti, dan kabar baiknya Jongdae masih bersedia mentraktir Minseok dan dirinya.

"Satu _americano_ dan dua _ice caramel latte_."

"_Americano_-nya panas?"

"Ya, panas."

Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah pergi ke kedai kopi ini jika bukan karena mendapat traktiran dari temannya. Ia lebih senang menyimpan uangnya untuk membeli kebutuhan yang lain dan mengganti asupan kafeinnya dengan kopi instan. Untuk itu Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat orang di depannya mengajaknya berbicara seolah mereka saling mengenal, atau paling tidak sering bertemu.

"Baru selesai mengerjakan tugas?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Di perpustakaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau pasti mahasiswa yang rajin, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sampai mendekati jam tutupnya."

Ya, perpustakaan di kampusnya tutup jam 8 malam. Beberapa menit lagi dari sekarang.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak langsung mengiyakan ucapannya. Bukan karena ia merasa risi diajak mengobrol oleh si karyawan, melainkan karena ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun tidak rajin, ia hanya sedang menghemat.

"Aku kuliah di sana juga," ucap si karyawan itu lagi.

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Sudah masuk semester akhir, jadi tidak perlu datang ke sana sering-sering."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Sial! Orang itu adalah seniornya. "Maaf _sunbae_, aku tidak tahu."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Di sini kau adalah pelangganku." Si karyawan yang mengaku seniornya itu terkekeh. Baekhyun bisa melihat lesung pipinya yang tampak _cute_ saat ia tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu. Mahasiswa baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini terlihat tidak ogah-ogahan seperti sebelumnya.

"Pantas saja. Fakultas mana?"

"Kimia."

Mata si karyawan membulat seketika. "Wah, kau pasti anak yang cerdas."

"T-tidak juga."

"Berhenti mengajaknya berbicara, Yeol. Kau membuatnya takut," sela seorang _barista_ yang menyerahkan pesanan Baekhyun ke arah si karyawan tadi.

"Benarkah? Apa aku membuatmu takut."

"T-tidak kok," ucap Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Kebetulan kedai sedang sepi, jadi mereka bebas untuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Ini pesananmu. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh kutahu namamu? Aku Park Chanyeol." Alih-alih menyodorkan tangannya saat memperkenalkan diri, si karyawan bernama Chanyeol itu malah menyodorkan 3 gelas kopi pesanan Baekhyun yang masih tetap ia pegang erat sebelum pemuda mungil itu menjawabnya.

"A-aku... Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sering-seringlah mampir."

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

Malam itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan kedai kopi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

**.**

**.**

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tersentak atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Minseok. Jongdae baru saja pulang karena jam kunjung asrama sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang ia masih berkutat dengan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi saat Minseok tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang tak terduga, tentu Baekhyun kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tampak berbeda setelah kembali dari _coffee shop_. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Percuma merahasiakan sesuatu dari orang kelewat peka seperti Minseok. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya... bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Selama tinggal di sini aku tidak pernah diajak mengobrol oleh orang asing sebelumnya. Itu sedikit aneh, _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kepribadianku? Biasanya orang-orang enggan mengajakku berbicara karena aku terlalu diam dan selalu memasang ekspresi tak tersentuh."

"Yah, kau memang tidak nyaman berinteraksi dengan orang asing." Minseok menimpali diiringi kekehan geli setelahnya. "Tapi kau bisa bertingkah gila juga."

"Hanya di depan orang-orang terdekatku, oke?"

"Ya, baiklah. Jadi apa orang itu mengganggumu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, pikiran Baekhyun berkelana pada kejadian 2 jam yang lalu. Ia tidak merasa terganggu, toh pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu tidak melakukan apa pun padanya selain mengajaknya berbicara. Dia mungkin bertingkah aneh dengan menanyakan namanya, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu masih bisa dibilang wajar karena mereka berasal dari kampus yang sama. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin beramah-tamah dengan juniornya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya mengajakku mengobrol."

"Lalu apa yang mengganggumu? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Baek!"

"Ish, tentu saja tidak, _hyung_! A-aku hanya terkejut karena ternyata dia adalah senior kita."

Minseok melebarkan kedua matanya. "Oh, ya? Dari fakultas mana?"

"Aku tidak sempat bertanya."

"Apa dia tampan?" Minseok sepertinya belum ingin menyerah. Dia masih ingin menggoda _roommate_-nya.

"_Hyung_!"

Nah, kan... Lihat! Bayinya mulai merajuk. Minseok hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Aku tidak mau tidur tengah malam," ucap Baekhyun mutlak, tak ingin membiarkan Minseok kembali menggodanya.

"_Aye aye!_"

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang spesial selama sisa minggu itu. Baekhyun masih sama seperti biasa, sibuk dengan tugas dan tugas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya masih waras adalah kehadiran 2 teman barunya. Minseok yang dewasa dan perhatian, juga Jongdae yang selalu ceria dan bertingkah konyol di mana pun mereka berada. Setidaknya kehadiran keduanya membuat hari-hari Baekhyun tidak membosankan.

Malam ini Baekhyun bisa beristirahat dari tumpukan tugas yang hampir membuatnya gila. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersantai di kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri, sementara Minseok sedang pergi keluar dengan Jongdae. Saat itulah Baekhyun mendapat panggilan dari nomor temannya yang berwajah kotak itu, namun ia mendengar suara yang berbeda. Terdengar familier, tapi jelas itu bukan Jongdae. Dan suara Minseok juga tidak terdengar seperti itu.

_"Halo Baekhyun?"_

"Ya, halo. Jongdae, apa itu kau?"

Jeda sesaat sebelum suara di seberang kembali terdengar. _"Apa ini Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Y-ya, ini aku. Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?" Serta merta suara Baekhyun berubah panik saat sadar ponsel Jongdae dipegang oleh orang asing.

_"Hei, tenang. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Kau masih ingat?"_

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu dan mengobrol sekali, tapi ia tetap mengingatnya. "_Sunbae_?"

_"Bukan. Aku Park Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apa ini Chanyeol yang lain? "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ yang bekerja di _coffee shop_ seberang kampus kan?"

_"Ya dan tidak."_

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun yakin betul ini suara Chanyeol, orang yang melayaninya di _coffee shop_ minggu lalu.

_"Aku bukan Chanyeol_ sunbae. _Tapi Park Chanyeol."_

"Astaga!" Baekhyun hampir mengumpat saat sadar maksud dari si penelepon. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian ia mendengar kekehan di seberang sana.

_"Panggil aku Chanyeol, tanpa embel-embel apa pun."_

"T-tapi..."

"No buts." Chanyeol menyela. _"Oh ya, aku meneleponmu karena ingin memberitahu. Ponsel temanmu ketinggalan di sini. Kau ingin aku menyimpannya atau bagaimana?"_

"Eum, i-itu... bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu ponsel temanku?"

_"Ah, aku memeriksa panggilan terakhirnya dan menemukan namamu. Kupikir kau bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal, tapi setelah mendengar suaramu, aku tahu itu kau."_

Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman dan membiarkan hening menguasai keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dan ia baru sadar belum memberikan jawaban.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jongdae dulu. Dia sedang pergi dengan temanku yang lain. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, _sunbae_."

_"Chanyeol,"_ koreksi suara di seberang, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Eung, i-iya maksudku Chanyeol..."

_"Nah, begitu. Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu. Jangan lupa untuk kembali menelepon."_

Setelah mengatakan ya, cepat-cepat Baekhyun menghubungi Minseok. Tapi panggilannya terus tersambung dengan _mailbox_. Ia jadi bingung apakah harus membiarkan ponsel Jongdae di sana atau mengambilnya? Tapi berhubung ini masih belum terlalu larut, mungkin ia bisa pergi ke sana sambil jalan-jalan. Toh hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki dari asramanya.

Baekhyun sudah mengenakan setelan tidurnya, yakni celana _training_ dan kaos kebesaran yang tampak nyaman. Ia tidak bermaksud mengganti pakaiannya dan hanya menyambar _hoodie_ juga mantelnya. Suhu udara di penghujung musim gugur semakin dingin, apalagi di malam hari. Dan Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dingin harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik.

Saat keluar dari asrama, Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada ponsel Jongdae alih-alih menelepon kembali seperti yang diminta Chanyeol. Dia hanya merasa tidak siap untuk kembali berbicara dengan seniornya itu. Sebelumnya Baekhyun juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Minseok dan menjelaskan soal ponsel Jongdae yang ketinggalan di _coffee shop_. Saat ia akan kembali mengirim pesan dan mengatakan ia akan mengambil ponsel Jongdae ke sana, sebuah panggilan dari Minseok masuk.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

_"Baekhyun, ini aku Jongdae. Apa kau sedang di asrama?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang di luar. Sebentar lagi sampai di _coffee shop_."

_"Oh, kau mau mengambil ponselku?"_

"Ya, apa lagi memangnya?"

_"Astaga, Baek! Terima kasih banyak. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku menelepon untuk memastikan kau tetap di asrama. Minseok bilang kau pasti sudah pergi ke sana tanpa harus diminta. Aku jadi tidak enak."_

"Ya ampun, tidak apa-apa, Dae. Aku hanya bosan di asrama, jadi aku pergi sekalian mencari udara segar."

_"Tahu begitu kenapa tidak ikut saja dengan kami?"_

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kalian kan mau kencan setelah 2 minggu penuh penyiksaan dengan tugas-tugas."

_"Eh, itu... Hehe."_

"Aku hampir sampai. Tutup teleponnya dan nikmati waktu kalian berdua."

_"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Baek. Aku akan mengantar Minseok ke asrama sekalian mengambil ponsel."_

"Hm..."

Saat panggilan terputus, Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel dan bergegas masuk ke _coffee shop_. Di sana ia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Saat berjalan menuju antrean, seniornya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya seraya membisikan kalimat _'tunggu sebentar'_ yang Baekhyun angguki dengan wajah santai.

Saat gilirannya tiba, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa tidak menelepon?"

"Kupikir kau sedang sibuk bekerja, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Itu adalah ponsel Jongdae. "Mau minum kopi?"

"Aku tidak bawa uang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan samar.

"Kutraktir. Ini jam istirahatku, temani aku di sana ya." Chanyeol menunjuk sudut _coffee shop_ masih dengan tangan memegang ponsel Jondae.

"T-tapi _sunbae_...-"

"Ck, tidak ada tapi dan tidak ada _sunbae_." Chanyeol berdecak dengan ekspresi kesal dibuat-buat. "Mau pesan apa? Aku memaksa."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia melihat ada orang lain yang mengantre selain dirinya. Baekhyun harus memutuskan dengan cepat. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol adalah orang yang sulit ditolak. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Terserah _sunbae_ saja."

"Chanyeol."

"I-iya, Chanyeol."

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum puas dan segera berbalik menuju rekannya untuk memesan. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol keluar dari konter pemesanan dan mengajak Baekhyun ke bagian pojok _coffee shop_ yang masih menyisakan meja kosong.

"Kau ke sini naik apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Jalan kaki."

"Eh?"

"Aku tinggal di asrama, tidak jauh dari sini."

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti sampai seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong _cake_ yang tampak lezat, juga secangkir cokelat panas yang uapnya masih terlihat mengepul, menggoda jemari Baekhyun yang sedingin es untuk segera menempel di sana.

"Minumlah, kau tampak kedinginan."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya saat Baekhyun menarik gelasnya dan menempelkan jemarinya di sana. Padahal pemuda mungil itu sudah mengenakan _hoodie_ dan mantel, tapi sepertinya udara di luar sana mampu membuatnya beku. Ini belum memasuki musim dingin, bagaimana nanti jika suhu di luar sudah mencapai minus?

"Ini ponsel temanmu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung menyimpan benda persegi itu di saku mantelnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada Chanyeol. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, dan hanya bersuara saat Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mencoba _cake_ yang ia pesan.

"Apa kau tidak suka _cake_-nya?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hanya memakan sedikit saja.

"Tidak kok, ini enak."

Demi Tuhan! Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak _strawberry cheese cake_, huh?

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat gerakan pemuda mungil di depannya. Ia tampak _cute_ dan menawan dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Chanyeol tebak ia baru selesai mandi dan belum sempat menyisir rambutnya saat pergi ke sini.

"Kau tinggal dengan si pemilik ponsel?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sekamar dengan temanku yang lain. Mereka sedang pergi berdua."

"Kencan?"

"Yah, semacam itu."

"Kau sendiri tidak pergi kencan?"

Baekhyun tampak gelagapan dan hampir saja tersedak dengan pertanyaan yang mendadak itu, membuat lawan bicaranya melantunkan tawa renyah. Ia merutuki sifat jahil Chanyeol yang tidak pandang bulu saat mengeluarkan candaan, bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya sekalipun.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Mereka akhirnya kembali mengobrol walaupun sebagian besar percakapannya didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Dan dari situlah Baekhyun tahu jika seniornya itu sudah bekerja di _coffee shop_ sejak tahun pertamanya di kampus.

"Awalnya aku bekerja gila-gilaan. Walaupun kita semua tahu tahun pertama cukup sulit karena kita harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru sebagai mahasiswa, tapi aku senang tiap kali mendapat gaji. Karena aku tahu aku menghasilkannya dengan keringatku sendiri."

"Kau hebat, _sunbae_."

Ups. Senyum Baekhyun langsung lenyap, cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya saat Chanyeol menghadiahinya wajah yang merengut tak suka.

"Ch-Chanyeol."

Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk puas dengan sudut bibir terangkat menahan senyuman. "Memang sebegitu sulitnya memanggil namaku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Masalahnya ia benar-benar merasa sungkan harus memanggil seniornya itu hanya dengan sebutan nama.

"Jangan murung begitu! Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kau tetap harus membiasakan diri, oke?"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Baiklah, akan kucoba." Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukannya, lanjut Baekhyun dalam kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan nomormu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berkomunikasi?" Itu bukan jawaban, karena Chanyeol sendiri memang tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kau menyimpan nomorku dari ponsel Jongdae?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum menyimpannya. Aku mengingatnya di kepalaku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin memberikan nomor ponselnya pada orang asing. Tapi Chanyeol juga bukan sepenuhnya orang asing. Mereka sudah berkenalan. Baekhyun tahu tempat ia bekerja, mereka satu kampus walaupun berbeda fakultas, dan Chanyeol juga tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Jadi...-

"Berikan nomor ponselmu, Chanyeol. A-aku... tidak suka nomor asing menghubungiku." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol dan meminta pemuda itu menyimpan nomornya di sana. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol juga menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Bukan untuk meminta nomornya, melainkan agar pemuda mungil itu tahu jika dia sungguhan belum menyimpan nomor ponselnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengingatnya di kepala.

"Kau ingat nomorku?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Mau bukti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih kembali ponselnya dan mengetikan nomor Baekhyun di sana. Setelah sederet angka muncul, ia langsung melakukan panggilan. Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, ponsel Baekhyun pun berdering nyaring di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang boleh kusimpan, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Apakah pergi ke _coffee shop_ untuk mengambil ponsel Jongdae adalah keputusan yang tepat?

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kim Minseok :_ **

\- _Roommate Baekhyun_

\- _Lebih tua setahun dari Baekhyun dan Jongdae_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Kim Jongdae :_ **

\- _Adik kelas Minseok di SMA_

\- _Satu fakultas dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_A/N :_ **

_Ini dia bagian pertamanya. Udah aku publish duluan di wattpad, karena sebelumnya aku punya masalah sewaktu mau up di sini (aku gak tau caranya btw xD). Untungnya, ada temen yang berbaik hati mau bantu ngasih tutorial step by step._

_Makasih banyak Eugene buat semua bantuannya_

_Suatu kehormatan karya pertamaku dibaca sama author dewa kayak kamu._

**_Lcourage - 021119_ **


	3. 2 : Chat-Ting!

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_**

_Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bangun?_

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun dapati ketika membuka mata di pagi hari adalah pesan singkat dari Park Chanyeol. Ia jadi teringat kembali kejadian di _coffee shop_ semalam. Untung saja tidurnya cukup nyenyak meskipun satu pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Minseok, ia baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka dengan sesuatu di tangannya. "Oh, selamat pagi, _hyung_. Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah. Aku membuatkan roti panggang untuk kita berdua, kau mau makan sekarang atau mandi dulu?"

"Eung...-" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya sungkan.

"Makan dulu saja, Baek. Selagi masih hangat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan cuci muka dulu."

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembali dalam 2 menit dengan wajah yang masih basah. Ia membelokkan kakinya ke arah kanan di mana _pantry_ berada dan membuat segelas susu stroberi di sana. "_Hyung_, kau mau susu?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah membuat teh."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelah selesai membuat susu, mereka pun menyantap sarapan sederhana mereka tanpa suara. Ketika Minseok selesai dengan kunyahannya, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu gugup seketika.

"A-ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Semalam kau bertemu dengan senior itu?"

Baekhyun menelan makanannya susah payah karena terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak Minseok. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Dia kan bekerja di sana. Masa kalian tidak bertemu?"

Baiklah, sepertinya percuma juga menyembunyikan semuanya dari Minseok, pikir Baekhyun. "Ya, kau benar, _hyung_. Chanyeol yang menemukan ponsel Jongdae. Dia juga mentraktirku cokelat panas dan _cake_."

Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya. "Huh?! Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya, _hyung_."

"Iya, memang. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri."

"Harusnya yang tidak kau percayai itu adalah apa yang kulakukan semalam. Pendengaranmu baik-baik saja." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda, sementara Minseok masih membeku di tempatnya. Ia pikir Minseok akan terus berdiam diri seperti itu jika dirinya tidak menceritakan kejadian semalam. Jadi setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok, termasuk soal pesan yang ia terima beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi kau tidak suka dipaksa."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Mungkin karena dia seniorku."

"Tapi dulu kau tidak seperti itu padaku. Dan bahkan kali ini kau dengan sukarela mengizinkan Chanyeol menyimpan nomormu."

Itu benar. Dari awal bertemu dan menjadi _roommate_, Baekhyun tahu jika Minseok lebih tua setahun darinya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah membuatnya bersikap sungkan. Ia tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan Minseok mau dibujuk dengan cara apa pun. Itu karena Baekhyun terbiasa menghindari orang-orang dan membatasi segala bentuk interaksi agar ia tidak merasa bergantung pada orang lain. Baekhyun punya pengalaman buruk dengan yang namanya ikatan. Dan biasanya ia tidak pernah pandang usia soal ini.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Minseok kembali bertanya saat Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak! Jangan mengada-ada, _hyung_."

Minseok terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Lantas bagaimana dengan pesan yang kau terima? Mau kau balas?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa."

"Memang dia mengirim pesan apa?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dan memilih bangkit dari duduknya menuju kasur. Ia mengambil ponselnya di sana dan menunjukkannya pada Minseok. "Lihat sendiri, _hyung_."

Minseok menerima ponsel Baekhyun dan membaca sebaris pesan yang ada di sana. Lalu... "Baek, saat kau bilang tidak tahu harus membalas apa, kupikir Chanyeol mengirimu pesan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tepat sekali! Makanya aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa."

"Demi Tuhan, Baek! Kau hanya harus membalas sapaannya, lalu katakan kalau kau sudah bangun."

Baekhyun mengerang di tempatnya mendengar jawaban Minseok. "Justru itu masalahnya, _hyung_! Kenapa dia harus menanyakan itu?"

Minseok jadi bingung sendiri. Memang apa yang salah dengan menanyakan sudah bangun atau belum? Memangnya percakapan macam apa yang akan terjadi di pagi hari? Kemudian ia sadar, sekarang dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan bocah yang tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Minseok bahkan ragu Baekhyun pernah bertukar pesan dengan lawan jenis atau dominan dalam konteks lebih dari teman.

Oh, sial! Sekarang Minseok pun jadi berpikir, mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang didekati oleh senior bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tahu, menunda sesuatu itu akan selalu berakhir tidak bagus, apa pun perkaranya. Setelah berdebat dengan Minseok pagi tadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, karena menurutnya itu aneh. Dan Minseok menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Baekhyun. _Roommate_-nya itu tidak mau ia melakukan sesuatu secara terpaksa apalagi merasa tidak nyaman saat melakukannya. Baekhyun mensyukuri itu, awalnya. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

_Seharusnya aku menuruti ucapan Minseok_ hyung, begitu monolognya dalam hati kala mendapati sosok Chanyeol di kantin fakultasnya bersama seorang pemuda yang Baekhyun yakini merupakan seniornya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng datang kemari," celetuk Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan diri di depan Baekhyun. "Kita duduk di sini saja, Jongin." Chanyeol melanjutkan, merujuk pada seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis yang datang bersamanya. "Dia temanku, namanya Kim Jongin, satu fakultas juga denganmu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku sering melihatnya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara kelewat pelan. Ia melirik pada Minseok yang duduk di sampingnya, juga Jongdae yang duduk di depannya, tepat di samping Chanyeol. Melalui tatapannya, ia seolah berteriak _'tolong, selamatkan aku'_.

Dan syukurlah, Jongdae mengerti sinyal yang Baekhyun berikan. Atau mungkin dia hanya penasaran? Terserah, yang jelas Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Jongdae dengan mata besarnya. "Astaga! Maaf, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan ini temanku, Kim Jongin. Kalian satu fakultas, Jongin sudah masuk tahun kedua sekarang."

"Ya ampun, kau Park Chanyeol yang bekerja di _coffee shop_?"

"Ya, itu aku."

"Aku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae," ucapnya lantang seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Chanyeol, yang disambut pemuda itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih sudah menyimpan ponselku, _sunbae_."

"Tentu, tak masalah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongdae. Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Jika bukan aku, mungkin ponselmu sudah lenyap."

Jongdae tertawa dan mengangguk patuh. "Akan kucoba."

"Dan aku bukan _sunbae_. Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

Jongdae mengerjap di sisi kanannya. Sementara di sisi kirinya, Jongin sudah sibuk menahan tawa sendirian.

Di tengah momen canggung itu, Minseok berinisiatif memecahnya dengan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kim Minseok, teman sekamar Baekhyun di asrama."

"Ah, ya. Kau harus memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Tentu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol." Ia menjawab santai dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin.

"Kalian sudah memesan? Biar Jongin yang melakukannya."

"Eh, jangan! Kalian duduk saja, biar aku yang melakukannya." Jongdae yang sudah tersadar dengan cepat menyela dan menawarkan diri untuk memesan makanan. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin melakukannya, walau bagaimanapun dia masih memiliki etika. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Mereka berempat menyebutkan satu persatu menu yang akan dipesan dan Jongdae pergi setelah mengingat semuanya.

_Kurasa ini saatnya_, batin Baekhyun merana. Ia mungkin akan mendapat sidang dadakan dari Chanyeol karena tidak membalas pesannya tadi pagi.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, apa kau menerima pesanku?"

_Nah, kan. Sudah dimulai._ "I-iya."

Di depannya, Chanyeol mendadak berwajah mendung. "Pesanku mengganggumu, ya?"

Sial! Ini yang Baekhyun tidak suka. Seharusnya ia membalas pesan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Seharusnya ia tidak menundanya hingga siang hari. Seharusnya mereka juga tidak perlu bertemu secara tidak sengaja, atau memang sengaja, di kantin fakultasnya. Atau seharusnya ia tidak usah mengizinkan Chanyeol menyimpan nomor ponselnya.

"Pagi tadi Baekhyun bangun kesiangan." Lapor Minseok yang sepenuhnya dusta.

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol tampak benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa ia tidak berpikiran sampai ke sana?

Minseok mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ia bahkan tidak sempat membuat sarapan. Jadi aku membuatkannya roti panggang sebelum berangkat."

_Well_, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Temanmu baik sekali, Baekhyun."

"Ya, begitulah." _Dia memang terlalu baik_, batin Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia menurut pada _hyung_-nya itu. Memang apa salahnya membalas pesan Chanyeol saat itu juga?

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Jongin bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah sesi perkenalan mereka. "Kau terlalu panik, _hyung_."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Um, tadi aku memang sempat panik. Aku takut kau merasa terganggu dengan pesanku. Jadi aku pergi mencari Jongin dan ingin meminta saran darinya."

"Kenapa tidak menceritakan bagian di mana kau juga berharap bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kim Jongin, haruskah sekarang?" Chanyeol mendesis kesal di tempatnya.

Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melempar tatapan ke depan, memberi isyarat jika Baekhyun dan Minseok menyaksikan segalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku ketahuan." Chanyeol berucap pasrah dengan wajah merah padam, menimbulkan kekehan tertahan dari 3 orang lainnya.

Jadi, Chanyeol memang sengaja mencari Baekhyun, huh?

**.**

**.**

Acara makan siang mereka berlima berjalan lancar, walaupun di antaranya masih ada satu orang yang bersikap canggung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Tapi untungnya, dua teman dekat pemuda mungil itu berhasil melakukan perannya dengan baik. Mereka membantu Baekhyun membangun percakapan dengan Chanyeol. Jongin juga bergabung sesekali dan menambah seru obrolan kelimanya.

Segala kesalahpahaman soal pesan Chanyeol yang tak dibalas, berhasil dibereskan. Dan semua itu berkat alibi yang diciptakan oleh Minseok. Tapi masalah lain datang setelahnya. Karena Baekhyun terlanjur berjanji akan membalas pesan Chanyeol, sekarang ia malah panik sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar saat menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. "Chanyeol mengirim pesan lagi."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bertanya, apa aku sudah pulang?"

"Mau aku yang membalasnya?" tawar Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhir hari itu. Langit sudah berubah oranye saat ketiganya keluar dari gedung, pertanda hari sudah petang.

"Tidak usah." Baekhyun mengetikkan balasan singkat untuk Chanyeol yang hanya memuat satu kata, _'sudah'_. Tapi karena merasa itu terlalu singkat, ia pun menambahkan beberapa kalimat setelahnya.

Minseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Haruskah ia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun agar temannya itu mengerti?

"Baek, sepertinya Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Oh, tunggu sebentar. Itu bukan Minseok.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya hanya omong kosong seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Jongdae. "Tadi pagi Minseok _hyung_. Dan sekarang kau, Kim Jongdae. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, huh?"

Ups.

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya? Siapa pun yang bisa melihat harusnya mengerti dengan gelagat Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung dengan telinga aneh itu jelas menyukai Baekhyun. Tetapi Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya memberi kode melalui tatapan mata, membuat Jongdae terpaksa bungkam.

Mereka membiarkan Baekhyun saling bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol sepanjang jalan menuju asrama.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Tidak mampir ke kedai?_

_['Tidak. Aku harus mencuci.']_

Baekhyun mengetik dengan cepat. Tapi balasan Chanyeol datang tak kalah cepat.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Mau makan malam di mana?_

_['Asrama. Di mana lagi?']_

Tapi Chayeol tidak pernah menyerah dengan jawaban singkat yang Baekhyun berikan. Pesan darinya terus berdatangan.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Mau makan malam bersamaku?_

_['Memangnya kau tidak bekerja?']_

Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol bekerja sebagai _part timer_ di _coffee shop_ setiap hari. Jadi kenapa dia malah mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi alasan Chanyeol bolos bekerja.

_Ting!_

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi.

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Kerja. Tapi kan aku punya jam istirahat._

Keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat. Lagi pula malam ini ia harus mencuci.

_['Lain kali saja, Chanyeol.']_

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Baiklah. Kalau besok malam bagaimana?_

"Aaarrrgggghhhhh!"

Minseok dan Jongdae hampir mengumpat secara bersamaan seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ketiganya baru saja sampai di gerbang asrama dan pemuda itu langsung berlari setelah mengagetkan kedua temannya dengan teriakannya yang tidak main-main.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jongdae dengan kepala menggeleng prihatin.

**.**

**.**

Nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyerah. Ia serius dengan ucapannya kemarin dan menagih janji Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama. Pemuda itu bahkan berniat menjemput Baekhyun di asramanya yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

_['Kita bertemu di restoran saja. Kau ingin makan malam di mana?']_

_Send._

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Aku hampir lupa. Kau suka makan apa?_

Kali ini Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Masalahnya ia kembali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selama berbulan-bulan tinggal di Seoul dan jauh dari keluarga serta harus selalu menghemat, Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah peduli dengan asupan makannya.

_['Apa saja. Asal jangan ada timun.']_

Balasan Chanyeol kembali datang untuk menanyakan lebih spesifik tentang apa yang pemuda mungil itu inginkan untuk makan malamnya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki jawaban pasti. Untungnya Chanyeol ingat jika malam ini udara cukup dingin dan makanan hangat sepertinya akan cocok untuk mereka sejak ia mengetahui jika Baekhyun tidak tahan udara dingin.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Bagaimana dengan makanan berkuah?_

_['Call.']_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya. Walaupun ia tidak jadi menjemput Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu bersikeras akan berangkat sendiri. Alhasil Chanyeol memilih restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama Baekhyun.

Penampilan Baekhyun terlihat hampir sama seperti tempo hari saat ia mengambil ponsel Jongdae di _coffee shop_. Setelan kaos dan celana _training_ yang dibalut dengan mantel. Chanyeol tidak melihat _hoodie_ dibalik mantel tersebut karena Baekhyun mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang. Dan rambutnya terlihat lebih baik, mungkin Baekhyun menyisirnya sebelum berangkat. Ia juga bisa mencium aroma sampo yang manis menguar di sekitar mereka, membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan fokus.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Makanku berantakan?"

"Huh? Eung, tidak kok."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka melihatmu makan."

Baekhyun mendengus tanpa sadar. Apa yang disukai Chanyeol dari cara dia makan? Baekhyun memang sangat yakin jika dirinya termasuk dalam kategori _'rapi'_ saat makan. Ia tidak suka meneteskan kuah atau bumbu makanan, atau membuatnya tumpah dan berjatuhan di meja makan, tapi ia mempunyai satu kebiasaan buruk yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Apa kau sedang flu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau terus melakukan itu." Chanyeol mempraktikkan bagaimana Baekhyun menarik ingusnya masuk.

Dan inilah yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan kebiasaan anehnya saat makan.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Alih-alih menjelaskan, Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan hidungnya. Walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, tapi membuang ingus di depan orang lain itu tidak sopan.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol sempat merutuk dalam hati karena sempat menanyakan hal itu. Baekhyun mungkin malu dan langsung melarikan diri ke toilet karena ucapannya. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya khawatir, ia tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda mungil itu malu.

"Aku punya kebiasaan aneh," ujar Baekhyun begitu ia kembali dari toilet. "Setiap kali makan, tidak peduli makanannya pedas atau tidak, panas atau tidak, pokoknya bagaimana pun makanannya, aku selalu melakukan itu." Baekhyun mempraktikkan kembali apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya. "Hidungku akan terus mengeluarkan lendir seolah aku kepedasan."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena ucapanku pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Biasanya orang-orang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebiasaanku ini, jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkannya."

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu, sungguh. Aku mengatakannya karena khawatir. Kupikir kau terserang flu atau apa."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang begitu lebar saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat melakukan kebiasaan aneh itu. _Roommate_-nya, Kim Minseok, termasuk salah satunya. Dan kini bertambah satu, Park Chanyeol, seniornya yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Ya, aku juga. Batin Baekhyun membenarkan. Ia juga senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

_Well_, sepertinya tidak buruk juga mengiyakan ajakan makan malam seniornya itu.

* * *

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kim Jongin :_ **

\- _Chemical tahun kedua_.

\- _Teman Chanyeol_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A/N :_ **

_Hai, kita ketemu lagi. Sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari hari Selasa. Tapi karena ngerasa gak puas, aku rombak ulang semuanya. Aku ngerasa takut dan gak pede secara bersamaan, tapi beberapa pembaca terus ngasih semangat, bahkan salah satu author favoritku juga. Huhuhu mau nangis rasanya T_T_

_Buat naikin mood, aku semedi selama seharian penuh sambil dengerin lagu Broken Youth punya Nico, ostnya Naruto. Di sana ada satu baris lirik yang ngena banget ke hati..._

_"Kemenangan datang pada mereka yang membuat langkah pertama."_

_So, aku gak ragu lagi buat terus maju. Dan setelahnya, voilaaa... chapter ini selesai dengan ajaibnya._

_Sampai sini, aku pamit. Maaf untuk note-nya yang kepanjangan. Selamat membaca : )_

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak._

**_Lcourage - 081119_ **


	4. 3 : Peduli

Bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari seorang Byun Baekhyun selama seminggu ini. Sepertinya pemuda mungil itu sudah kebal dengan sensasi tremor yang mendadak muncul tiap kali ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Temannya di kampus tidak banyak, jadi tidak banyak juga orang yang mengiriminya _chat_.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Aku sedang di kampus. Kapan kelasmu selesai?_

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang makan siang bersama Minseok dan Jongdae di kantin. Setelah itu ia masih punya satu kelas lagi untuk dihadiri.

_['Jam 3. Tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk belajar.']_

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Mau kutemani?_

_['Tidak perlu, Chanyeol.']_

Seolah tidak pernah bosan mendapat penolakan berkali-kali, Chanyeol terus saja mengiriminya pesan serupa. Ia selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, meski itu hanya mengantar ke supermarket atau menemaninya belajar.

_Ting!_

**_From : Park Chanyeol_ **

_Aku ke kantin fakultasmu, ya._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian dua temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok terdengar khawatir.

"Chanyeol."

Hanya satu kata. Dan Minseok tahu jawabannya. Chanyeol seperti tidak pernah lelah untuk mendekati Baekhyun, padahal _roommate_-nya selalu bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak. Minseok takut jika hal ini terus berlanjut, Baekhyun akan sampai pada batasnya dan berakhir dengan meneriaki Park Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun melakukannya, sejengkel apa pun dia pada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Santai, Baek. Ada aku dan Minseok _hyung_."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. Sebentar lagi waktu ujian tiba, ia harus menjaga pola makan agar bisa menyeimbangi waktu belajarnya juga jam tidurnya yang berantakan. Mempertahankan beasiswa memang penting, tapi tentu dia harus meraihnya dengan tubuh yang sehat agar hasilnya maksimal.

"Hai, Baekhyun!"

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak dan mendapati sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang datang bersama temannya yang berwajah dingin, Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai _barista_ yang bekerja bersama Chanyeol di _coffee shop_.

"Minseok, Jongdae, apa kabar?"

"Kami baik," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Aku datang dengan temanku. Dia Oh Sehun." Chanyeol memperkenalkan temannya dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Kalian satu fakultas?"

"Ya, tapi dia satu angkatan dengan Jongin."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. "Sudah makan siang? Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti saja." Chanyeol menolak dengan sopan. "Oh ya, Baek. Nanti kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Hm, setelah kelas terakhir selesai."

"Kalau begitu sepulang dari sana, apa kau mau pergi ke _coffee shop_ bersamaku?"

Minseok dan Jongdae saling menatap satu sama lain, sementara Baekhyun langsung menyimpan sumpit dan sendoknya. "Aku harus pulang dan melanjutkan belajar di asrama."

"Kami akan merayakan sesuatu di _coffee shop_."

Itu adalah suara Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara setelah bokongnya menempel di kursi kantin.

"Teman-temanmu boleh ikut. Kalian bisa makan sepuasnya."

"Serius Chanyeol?" seru Jongdae semringah.

"Tentu. Kalian bisa pesan apa saja."

"Tapi aku masih harus belajar. Mungkin lain kali." Baekhyun tetap bersikeras. Sudah mendekati ujian semester, ia tidak bisa bersantai apalagi bersenang-senang di _coffee shop_.

"Hm, begitu ya? Bagaimana kalau nanti kutemani? Kebetulan aku juga harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

Dan seperti sudah bisa ditebak, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyerah. Jika Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi ke _coffee shop_, ia bisa menemani pemuda mungil itu belajar di perpustakaan.

"Nanti kau malah bosan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku juga punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan."

"Tapi Chanyeol, acara di _coffee shop_...,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Kita bisa berkumpul lain kali."

"Dengar!" Baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatian 2 pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. "Kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku. Jangan batalkan acaranya hanya karena aku tidak ikut. Aku harus belajar. Sungguh."

Seketika atmosfer berubah canggung saat mereka mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Minseok baru saja akan menendang kaki sahabatnya di bawah meja, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa, acara berkumpulnya bisa dilakukan lain kali. Dan aku juga serius, aku punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan di perpustakaan. Hari ini atau besok, aku harus tetap pergi ke sana."

"Ah!" Jongdae berseru memecah keheningan. "Apa kau sudah mulai menyusun tugas akhirmu?"

"Semacam itu," sahut Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih terlihat santai, seolah tak terpengaruh oleh ketegangan yang sempat tercipta. "Lagi pula yang akan ujian bukan hanya kalian."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tahu sikapnya sudah berlebihan pada Chanyeol, tapi tidak mudah baginya untuk meminta maaf. Jadi ia membiarkan seniornya itu menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan. Kadang mereka pergi berempat dengan Minseok juga Jongdae, tapi lebih seringnya mereka pergi berdua saja. Chanyeol akan izin pada bosnya untuk menemani Baekhyun di perpustakaan sampai jam 8 malam kemudian mengantar pemuda mungil itu sampai asrama.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya?" Chanyeol mendongak dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Mereka masih di perpustakaan.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau menemaniku belajar. Memang bosmu tidak marah?"

"Dia malah senang aku pergi belajar. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku terlalu banyak bekerja? Selain menghadiri kelas, aku menghabiskan semua waktuku di _coffee shop_."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan alasan Chanyeol bekerja _part time_. Karena dari penampilannya saja, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol orang yang cukup berada. Dia sering memakai pakaian _branded_, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang lebih sering menggunakan barang-barang hasil diskonan. Chanyeol juga selalu mentraktir Baekhyun camilan di tempatnya bekerja, padahal ia tahu menu di sana lumayan menguras kantong. Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa Chanyeol bekerja mati-matian seperti itu?

Gaya hidup? Baekhyun tidak berpikir Chanyeol orang yang seperti itu.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Semua pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya memaksa keluar, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan sesuatu tentang jati diri seniornya itu. Baekhyun masih merasa aneh dengan kedekatan mereka saat ini.

"Nanti Suho _hyung_ akan berkunjung ke _coffee shop_. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana, kau akan tahu sendiri dia orang yang seperti apa."

"Eh, tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sudah berniat mengenalkanmu padanya saat ada kesempatan. Dia bukan hanya sekedar bos bagiku, Baek. Jadi kau harus mengenalnya juga."

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka. Kenapa Chanyeol harus mengenalkan dia dengan bosnya?

Pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Chanyeol saat keduanya selesai dengan urusan di perpustakaan. Langkah pendeknya membawa mereka menuju parkiran, tempat di mana Chanyeol memarkirkan skuter kesayangannya.

"Pakai helmmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan helm ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung pemuda mungil itu pakai. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa mengenakan pelindung kepala tersebut, padahal saat pertama kali memakainya Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan hingga memerlukan bantuan Chanyeol untuk mengenakannya. "Kau sudah pandai sekarang."

"Aku belajar dengan cepat."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada renyah. Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya malu saat dirinya membantu mengenakan helm tersebut. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat sampai Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

Chanyeol mengendarai skuternya dengan santai menuju _coffee shop_. Cuaca malam ini cukup dingin dan ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang harus pulang malam ketika suhu udara semakin turun. Ia sering kali melihat Baekhyun lewat kaca spion saat tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lantaran kedinginan. Padahal Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa mengenakan mantel. Untungnya Chanyeol hanya perlu membawa skuternya keluar area kampus kemudian memutar arah untuk melajukannya menuju _coffee shop_ yang terletak di seberang jalan.

"-...inginan?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Chanyeol.

"Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol berusaha menaikkan volume suaranya, terdengar sedikit lebih keras namun tidak sampai berteriak juga.

"Lumayan," jawab Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, khawatir Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. "Tenang saja, aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

"Peluk aku."

"APA?!"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun. Apa ia salah bicara?

Saat lampu merah di perempatan menyala, Chanyeol menghentikan skuternya dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau dingin, peluk aku saja, Baek. Kau juga bisa memasukkan tanganmu ke saku jaketku. Jangan marah dulu, oke!" Chanyeol memberikan peringatan kala ia merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu pasti akan menyerukan protes padanya. "Aku hanya takut kau jatuh. Berboncengan tanpa berpegangan itu berbahaya. Kau bisa pegang ujung jaketku, tapi kalau dingin, tinggal masukkan tanganmu ke saku. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi aku yang keberatan," protes Baekhyun. "Lihat ke depan dan berkendaralah dengan benar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol berucap pasrah seraya memutar balik skuternya saat lampu berubah warna.

Mereka sampai dalam sekejap mata dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas membuatkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Baekhyun selagi menunggu bosnya datang. Ia ingin Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih rileks malam ini. Paper tugasnya yang menumpuk sudah membuatnya _stress_ berat. Ditambah dengan waktu ujian yang semakin dekat.

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja hingga semester ini berakhir.

"Aku akan pergi membantu Sehun sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini dan nikmati cokelat panasmu, _hm_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh bagai _puppy_. Wajahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan saat memegang _mug_ dengan kedua tangan lentiknya hampir saja membuat Chanyeol lupa diri. Tatapan polosnya juga menambah ujian Chanyeol dalam mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Suho _hyung_ akan datang sebentar lagi."

Dan benar saja, belum juga 15 menit seorang lelaki dengan jaket kulit dan helm di tangan datang membawa aura menyilaukan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chanyeol menuntun lelaki itu menuju kursi Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, kenalkan. Dia Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang tidak mendapatkan peringatan apa pun hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Aku Suho, sepupu Chanyeol."

"H-huh?!" Kedua mata Baekhyun membola seketika.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tak berdosa. "Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Aku sudah bilang kau bukan hanya sekedar bos untukku."

"Aku tidak bertanya karena kupikir kau sudah menganggap bosmu sendiri seperti keluarga. Bukankah itu yang sering orang-orang lakukan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya.

"_Yeah_, tapi dia memang saudaraku."

"Seharusnya kau langsung bilang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa bodoh di tempatnya. "Aku menunggu kau bertanya, Baek."

"Dasar anak muda." Suho yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa Chanyeol hanya memberimu ini?"

Baekhyun melirik gelas cokelat panasnya yang tinggal sisa setengah. "I-iya. A-aku akan membayarnya nanti."

Suho menaikkan alisnya sesaat sebelum kepalanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Pacarmu polos sekali."

"B-BUKAN!"

"Dan suaranya lumayan kencang. Bisa bermanfaat untuk meneriakimu."

"Tapi aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Oh. Belum kau resmikan, Chan?"

"Permisi." Baekhyun mengetuk meja sebanyak 3 kali untuk menarik perhatian orang di depannya. "Aku berbicara denganmu."

"Oh, ya?" Suho menaikkan alisnya jenaka. "Ambil sesuatu di konter untuk kau makan. Aku akan ke dalam dulu untuk mengurus sesuatu."

"T-tapi..."

"Chan, ambil beberapa potong _cake_ dan makanan lainnya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun kelaparan di tempatku."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Suho melenggang santai dari meja tersebut, meninggalkan tatapan kosong Baekhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, merasa tak habis pikir dengan kejadian barusan. Apa Baekhyun baru saja diabaikan dan diperhatikan dalam waktu bersamaan? Atau ia baru saja dikerjai?

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulang."

"Hei, kau belum menghabiskan cokelatmu. Aku bahkan belum mengambil makanan yang Suho _hyung_ berikan padamu. Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Entahlah."

"Astaga!" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tolong maafkan kami. Apa yang tadi itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Baekhyun mencebik kesal. Entah kenapa dia merasa dipermainkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah karena tahu Suho hanya bercanda. Apalagi dia sudah menawarkan banyak makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan untuk dibawa pulang."

"Tidak usah," tolak Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Eiy, bagaimana bisa? Kau tanggung jawabku."

"A-apa?!"

"Maksudku kau pergi bersamaku, pulang juga harus bersamaku." Chanyeol menjawab cepat dengan nada kikuk, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap lucu.

"Tapi kalau kau mau jadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya juga tidak apa-apa."

BLUSH.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah. Reaksi alamiah setiap kali Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku tidak akan lama. Suho _hyung_ bisa marah kalau tahu kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat memakan apa pun."

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun mengiyakannya. Karena setelah dipikir lagi, ia juga merasa tidak enak jika langsung pulang begitu saja. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol pergi ke konter pemesanan dan menghilang di balik pintu staf selama 5 menit. Lalu kembali dengan sosok Suho di belakangnya.

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Suho bertanya saat dirinya kembali duduk di meja Baekhyun.

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Bawalah beberapa makanan dan berbagi dengan temanmu di sana. Jangan terlalu _stress_, istirahat dengan cukup dan makan dengan teratur. Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri. Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"I-iya, _hyung_." Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan sebelum Chanyeol menariknya dari hadapan Suho.

Yang barusan itu... Apa ya?

"Ayo pakai helmnya!" Chanyeol menyerahkan pelindung kepala di tangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Nanti peluk aku, ya. Aku takut kau jatuh menggelinding."

"Kau pikir aku bola?"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tawa menggelegar.

Walaupun sering dikerjai, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat tiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Ketika harapan hanya bisa menjadi harapan, tak ada yang bisa manusia lakukan selain pasrah menerimanya. Itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan saat mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Jongdae di siang bolong.

Chanyeol sudah tahu Baekhyun dan cuaca dingin bukan perpaduan yang bagus, apalagi ditambah dengan tugas yang menumpuk dan ujian semester yang mengharuskan Baekhyun belajar ekstra keras. Kebiasaannya melewatkan jam makan pun malah memperparah keadaan. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun bisa melewati itu semua dalam keadaan sehat.

Namun tidak sampai hari ini, di mana semua mahasiswa di asrama, termasuk Baekhyun, _seharusnya_ sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk liburan semester.

Chanyeol mengendarai skuternya seperti orang kesetanan menuju asrama Baekhyun. Di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang penjaga yang membenarkan jika salah satu mahasiswa masih belum pulang. Dan yang lebih membuatnya khawatir lagi adalah saat orang itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun belum keluar dari kamar sejak kemarin.

"Teman sekamarnya, Kim Minseok, menitip pesan padaku, katanya Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan. Dia akan beristirahat sampai besok, yang mana hari ini. Tapi aku belum melihatnya keluar kamar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi untuk mengeceknya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tertahan, kelewat kesal karena orang itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Karena biasanya Baekhyun akan berangkat sore hari untuk mengejar kereta malam. Kupikir dia masih bersiap-siap."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seharusnya peringatan dari Minseok sudah cukup membuat si penjaga asrama waspada. "Apa aku boleh masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun? Teman-temannya menghubungiku, mereka khawatir karena Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telepon. Kami takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebar seperti dipaksa untuk berjalan lambat-lambat dengan langkah pendek-pendek karena pergerakan si penjaga asrama yang lamban. Ia hampir saja mengumpat di belakang perempuan bertubuh gempal tersebut karena masih bisa bersantai dalam situasi seperti ini. Jika saja Minseok belum memesan tiket dari jauh hari, dia pasti bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu diketuk sebanyak 3 kali saat keduanya sampai di depan kamar yang Chanyeol yakini merupakan milik Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mereka mencoba mengetuk kembali seraya memanggil nama Baekhyun berkali-kali, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban. Saat itulah wajah si wanita penjaga asrama berubah pias.

"A-aku akan ke bawah dulu untuk mengambil kunci cadangan."

"Kau tidak membawanya?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabar, setengah membentak wanita di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku akan cepat."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Sana lari!"

Persetan! Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi apa itu tata krama.

Wanita itu berlari dan kembali dengan nafas putus-putus. Chanyeol langsung merebut kunci di tangannya dan membuka pintu secepat yang ia bisa. Ketika pintu berhasil terbuka, ia melihat koper kecil dekat pintu masuk, sementara pemiliknya tergeletak di samping tempat tidur.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol menyesal pergi ke sana menggunakan skuternya dengan alasan lebih praktis dan lebih cepat sampai, ketimbang meminjam mobil milik sepupunya. Sekarang ia bingung bagaimana caranya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit?

"Cepat telepon _ambulance_!"

**.**

**.**

_"Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"_

Panggilan dari Jongdae masuk. Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sarat kekhawatiran tersebut. "Dia sudah ditangani. Dokter bilang Baekhyun harus dirawat selama beberapa hari. Kelelahan, kurang istirahat, lambung bermasalah, dan flu berat."

_"Astaga! Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkannya di asrama. Seharusnya kuseret saja dia ke rumah saat Minseok pulang."_

"Aku rasa kau harus memukul kepalanya dulu sampai pingsan. Baekhyun sangat keras kepala, aku yakin dia akan menolak."

Hening sebentar sebelum Jongdae kembali berseru keras di seberang telepon. _"Kau sangat mengenalnya,_ sunbae_!"_

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya. Satu jam yang lalu saat ia mendapati tubuh lemah Baekhyun, Chanyeol hampir tidak menyadari apa saja yang ia lakukan dan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai ke rumah sakit. Semuanya Chanyeol lakukan dalam mode auto pilot. Sampai Jongdae kembali meneleponnya sekarang, saat Baekhyun selesai ditangani oleh dokter.

"Bagaimana adikmu?"

_"Dia sudah di pesawat. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."_ Jongdae menjeda sebentar untuk menarik nafas, suaranya mendadak berubah ragu saat ia kembali memulai. _"Aku pasti akan langsung ke sana,_ sunbae. _Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyunie sampai aku datang?"_

"Tidak mau."

_"Oh. Kalau begitu...,"_

"Kecuali kau hilangkan _sunbae_ dari kalimatmu barusan. Kau sudah melakukannya beberapa kali hari ini."

_"Oh, astaga!"_ Jongdae bisa mendengar tawa ringan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Jongdae..." Chanyeol memberikan jeda selama beberapa detik seraya mengusap jemari Baekhyun yang masih terasa hangat karena efek demam. "Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun sampai dia sembuh."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Suho :_ **

\- _Pemilik coffee shop tempat Chanyeol kerja_.

\- _Sepupu Chanyeol, pendukung ChanBaek garis keras_.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**.**

**_A/N :_ **

_Happy birthday Park Chanyeol _

_Aku bukan orang yang pandai ngasih ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tapi doa terbaik selalu aku panjatkan buat kamu. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, karir makin nanjak, makin sukses bareng exo, dan makin bahagia bareng Baekhyun._

_Seneng rasanya bisa update hari ini, walopun masih baper dan belom move on dari konser kemaren ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

_Mereka... sangat... sempurna... sangat... sangat... tidak bisa dipercaya... bisa lihat mereka secara langsung._

_Rasanya kayak mimpi._

_Yang nonton EXplØration kemaren, boleh cerita-cerita di sini gimana kesannya._

_Atau yang belom dikasih kesempatan, boleh juga numpang curhat di sini. Temenku banyak yang gak bisa ikut, kalian gak sendirian. Dan aku gak akan pernah lupa berdoa, semoga kalian bisa dapet seenggaknya 1 kesempatan buat liat perform ajaib mereka._

_Btw, suara Jongdae jernih syekaliiiii ㅠㅠ_

**_Lcourage - 271119_ **


	5. 4 : Closer

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, di mana Sehun terpaksa mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menemui seorang pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk bersikap lunak pada sahabatnya. Hanya untuk hari itu, hari spesial di mana sahabatnya dilahirkan.

Sehun sudah mendapat mandat untuk membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan dan membiarkan Chanyeol memilih sendiri siapa yang ingin ia undang dalam acara tersebut. Dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebak jika Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama masuk dalam daftar. Chanyeol tidak peduli pada yang lain, mereka bebas datang sesuka hati, Chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkan siapa tamunya hari itu. Tapi justru orang yang paling sahabatnya inginkan dalam acara tersebut malah menolak hadir dengan alasan belajar.

Sehun hampir saja kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi si kutu buku dingin Byun Baekhyun dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi permintaan yang ia terima untuk membuat Chanyeol bahagia hari itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggapnya sepele. Baginya, permintaan sederhana itu sudah seperti perintah mutlak yang harus ia laksanakan bagaimana pun caranya. Termasuk jika harus membatalkan perayaan kecil yang sudah ia dan kawan-kawannya rencanakan agar bisa membuat Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun di perpustakaan.

Sial! Apa pun hasilnya, Sehun harus tetap melaporkan hal tersebut. Dia sedikit beruntung karena permintaan yang dianggapnya sebagai perintah itu juga berlaku bagi orang yang memintanya.

Chanyeol lolos. Atau mungkin, permainan mengabaikan sementara ini akan tetap berlanjut. Entah sampai kapan.

**_To : My Deer_**

_['Chanyeol pergi ke asrama untuk mengecek keadaan bocah itu. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi, karena Chanyeol sudah pergi seharian penuh.]_

**_From : My Deer_**

_It's okay. Tetap kabari aku._

Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku, tugasnya untuk melapor selesai.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berdiri di seberang jalan saat ia menatap siluet Chanyeol di dalam _coffee shop_. Ia terlihat berbeda. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian mahal dan sedang bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya. Ada Jongin, Sehun, bahkan Suho. Mereka semua berbaur bersama puluhan manusia lainnya yang memenuhi _coffee shop_. Musik yang mengalun indah terdengar hingga tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari betapa sepinya jalanan hari itu. Semua terasa lengang dan kosong, kecuali keramaian yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, pergi ke mana orang-orang yang biasanya memenuhi jalan pedestrian di sepanjang area kampusnya? Ke mana juga perginya kendaraan yang biasanya berlalu lalang di sana? Mengapa ia hanya sendirian?

Saat Baekhyun mencoba mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di _coffee shop_ dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ia melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah seringai.

Mereka semua, orang-orang yang Chanyeol perkenalkan padanya, termasuk si pemuda jangkung bertelinga lebar itu juga. Baekhyun ingin pergi dari sana, tapi sesuatu menariknya untuk menyeberangi jalan raya menuju _coffee shop_. Namun belum sempat langkahnya mencapai tempat tersebut, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menghentikannya.

Lalu semua buram.

Baekhyun tahu ia sedang bermimpi. Biasanya ia akan melupakan semua mimpinya begitu terjaga, tapi yang barusan itu terasa begitu nyata. Baekhyun juga tahu betul jika sedang sakit begini, mimpinya akan meliar, dalam artian imajinasinya akan berada dalam level tertinggi hingga menghasilkan mimpi paling tidak masuk akal dan cenderung menyeramkan. Ia tidak mungkin lupa jika kemarin dirinya terserang demam.

Sebelum libur semester tiba, Baekhyun memang sudah menunjukkan gejala flu. Dan sore itu, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan memulihkan tenaga, membiarkan Minseok pulang duluan dan menolak permintaan Jongdae yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap alih-alih terbaring sendirian di asrama. Baekhyun hanya ingin istirahat selama sehari, kemudian pulang dengan kereta keesokan harinya seperti biasa.

Harusnya memang seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika pagi tadi keadaannya malah kian memburuk, hingga untuk menelepon Jongdae saja ia tak sanggup. Jadi Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak jika dirinya akan berakhir terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Namun yang tidak ia duga adalah orang yang menungguinya saat ini.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mengerjap, ia tidak sepenuhnya tidur karena masih bisa merasakan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya, juga suara lirih yang memanggil namanya. "Kau sudah bangun? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter."

"Chanyeol..." Masih dengan suara lirihnya, Baekhyun kembali menyerukan nama Chanyeol hingga menarik perhatian seniornya yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang biarkan aku memanggil dokter dulu, _hm_?"

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol melesat keluar dari kamar inapnya dan kembali bersama seorang dokter jaga dan perawat. Mereka selesai melakukan pengecekan selama beberapa menit termasuk menjelaskan soal Baekhyun yang terpaksa harus menginap untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar. Dokter memberinya peringatan keras soal lambungnya juga pola makan dan jam tidurnya yang berantakan. Ia bisa berakhir mendekam di sana selama berhari-hari jika kondisinya lebih parah dari ini.

"Kau dengar apa yang dokter katakan? Kali ini jangan lagi membantah, mengerti?" Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya tidak terdengar menyeramkan, meskipun saat ini dirinya tengah marah. Ia marah karena Baekhyun sudah mengesampingkan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal Chanyeol dan 2 sahabatnya sudah sering memberikan nasihat padanya, meminta dengan pelan-pelan agar Baekhyun mengerti bahwa kesehatan itu lebih penting dibanding nilai-nilai akademisnya.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh ringkih Baekhyun saat ia mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sudah menyesali perbuatannya, Chanyeol tidak perlu memastikan hal tersebut melalui kata-kata, karena ia bisa mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda mungil itu menyesal. Ia bukan hanya mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri, melainkan orang-orang yang juga peduli padanya.

"Ma-maaf... _hiks_..."

"_Ssh_, minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku mau sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan dan minum obatmu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata Chanyeol usap perlahan hingga mengering. Saat itulah dirinya bisa tersenyum, karena pemuda jangkung di hadapannya juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Beban yang mengimpit dadanya beberapa saat yang lalu seolah terbang entah ke mana, seiring dengan makin lebar senyumannya saat ia mendengar Chanyeol memujinya.

"_Good boy_."

**.**

**.**

Jongdae tiba di rumah sakit saat Baekhyun masih tertidur, sementara Chanyeol masih setia duduk di samping ranjang, menunggui sahabatnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari lentik si mungil.

"Kau datang."

Jongdae meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya di nakas. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam. Matanya masih fokus pada wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat damai. Tidak seperti siang tadi saat mereka baru sampai di rumah sakit, di mana Baekhyun sesekali meringis dalam tidurnya.

"Tadi Baekhyun sudah bangun, dia menangis saat dokter memberi tahu tentang kondisinya. Mungkin karena aku sedikit memarahinya juga."

"Baekhyun menangis? Dia tidak balik marah padamu?" Jongdae bertanya waswas.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat menyesal, untuk banyak alasan. Kurasa karena dia sadar sudah mengabaikan nasihat kalian selain kesehatannya sendiri."

"Dan nasihatmu." Jongdae menghela nafas, mencoba lebih santai. "Ini memang yang paling parah, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Kami tahu Baekhyun mudah _stress_, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya belajar mati-matian hingga mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri."

"Apa dia sedang punya masalah?"

"Entahlah, Baekhyun sedikit tertutup."

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat setelahnya, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Chanyeol sedang mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebulan yang lalu. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu mungil di mata Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu pendek, tapi posturnya yang nyaris kurus membuat Baekhyun tampak sangat kecil. Bahkan lebih kecil dari pacar Jongin. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira jika dalam kurun waktu sebulan saja, ia akan mendapati bobot tubuh Baekhyun yang menurun drastis dan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus dibanding pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jongdae juga berpikiran sama. Bahkan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, ia dan Minseok sudah menyadari perubahan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih ambisius dari sebelumnya. Ia terlalu sibuk belajar hingga tidak sempat bersosialisasi dengan temannya yang lain. Hingga seorang senior bernama Park Chanyeol muncul dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.

Tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri oleh dirinya dan Minseok selain fakta jika Chanyeol begitu perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Jongdae..."

"Oh, iya? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan beralih menghadap Jongdae. "Aku harus pergi ke _coffee shop_ sebentar, nanti malam aku akan kembali untuk menjaganya."

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah bilang pada orang tuaku akan menginap di sini. Lagi pula adikku sudah berangkat ke Jeju, aku tidak harus menjaganya di rumah. Terima kasih sudah menemani Baekhyun sampai aku datang." Jongdae berkata seraya membungkukkan badannya, ia sungguh bersyukur Chanyeol mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjaga dan merawat Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku masih tetap ingin datang dan berjaga di sini."

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. _Coffee shop_ ramai dari siang hingga malam hari. Kau bisa ke sini untuk menggantikanku di jam itu. Tidak mungkin kau menginap seharian di sini, bukan?"

"Iya, memang." Jongdae mengangguk.

"Baekhyun tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri. Harus ada yang mengawasinya saat makan. Dokter bilang lambungnya terluka, ia tidak boleh melewatkan jam makannya. Tapi tadi saat aku menyuapinya, ia mengeluhkan perutnya yang masih sakit hingga membuatnya tidak berselera." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar hingga Jongdae mengerti. "Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

"Aku mengerti, Chanyeol." Jongdae tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah. Kita akan bergantian menjaganya."

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

Jongdae bisa melihat tatapan penuh kasih milik Chanyeol saat seniornya itu mengusap dahi Baekhyun dan merapikan rambutnya seraya berbisik lembut.

"Aku akan kembali. Makan yang banyak saat kau bangun nanti."

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia kembali mendapati sosok Chanyeol di pagi hari adalah merengut. Padahal seniornya itu sudah menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang meneduhkan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Semalam Baekhyun terbangun saat Chanyeol sudah pergi. Jongdae bilang pemuda jangkung bertelinga lebar itu harus kembali ke _coffee shop_. Sahabatnya juga bilang mereka akan bergantian menjaga Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak mengira akan melihat Chanyeol sepagi ini.

_Well_, Jongdae memang tidak cerita Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumah sakit setelah jam kerjanya di _coffee shop_ selesai. Dia hanya bilang mereka akan bergantian menemani Baekhyun. Dan pemuda mungil itu menganggap Chanyeol akan kembali esok hari. Tapi tidak sepagi ini juga, pikirnya.

"Memang Jongdae tidak bilang? Aku kembali ke sini setelah selesai bekerja."

"Maksudmu kau ke sini hampir tengah malam dan menyuruh Jongdae pulang?"

"_Eung_,_ yeah_?" Chanyeol sepertinya baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan. "Dia membawa mobil."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Jongdae bilang kau langsung tidur tidak lama setelah makananmu habis. Mungkin dia tidak sempat cerita."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, meskipun Baekhyun telah menurunkan kedua tangannya hingga Chanyeol bisa menangkap raut wajah bersalah di sana.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu bersemangat kembali ke sini sampai tidak sadar jika itu hampir tengah malam. Dan aku malah menyuruh Jongdae untuk pulang."

"Aku merepotkan kalian."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak repot, Baek."

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak berpikir demikian. Ia tetap merasa bersalah.

Mereka berakhir saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol melakukannya karena ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun, ia tidak mau memaksa pemuda mungil itu. Sementara Baekhyun lebih karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap setia menjaganya. Ia bahkan membantu Baekhyun saat pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berkata ingin ke toilet.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membersihkan diri. Ia pergi menemui perawat dan meminta handuk kecil untuk mengelap tubuh Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu pemuda mungil itu akan menolak. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tidak berhasil memaksa Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membersihkan wajah dan lehermu, juga tangan dan kakimu. Hanya itu," bujuk Chanyeol sabar. "Atau kau ingin aku memanggilkan perawat ke sini?"

"JANGAN!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengelap bagian tubuhmu yang lain? Jongdae baru akan kembali siang nanti."

"A-akan kulakukan sendiri."

"Tanganmu sedang diinfus."

"T-tapi...,"

"Tidak perlu kau buka bajumu, lepaskan saja 2 kancing teratasnya. Aku hanya akan membantu mengelap sampai lehermu. Kau bisa mengusap perut dan dadamu sendiri. Setelah itu berbalik agar aku bisa mengusap punggungmu. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"A-aku tahu. Tapi... aku malu."

"Astaga!" Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengarnya, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah. "Tutup matamu jika malu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Baekhyun masih ragu. Tapi tubuhnya yang lengket benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengelap tubuhnya.

Dimulai dari wajah, Chanyeol mengusapnya begitu pelan hingga bagian lehernya, seolah jika ia menekannya terlalu kuat, Baekhyun akan hancur. Perlakuannya begitu lembut, membuat Baekhyun menyesal sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap seniornya.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan Baekhyun, ia mengusap pelan keduanya bak tengah menyentuh porselen berharga. Hingga tiba gilirannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun, ia melakukannya dengan kedua tangan yang mulai gemetar. Chanyeol tak ingin menampik jika tubuh Baekhyun tampak sempurna di matanya. Meski Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sedikit pakaian rumah sakitnya, menampilkan bagian pinggulnya yang kecil seperti perempuan.

_Shit!_ Chanyeol tidak tahu dibalik tubuh kurus Baekhyun, terdapat pinggul mulus nan seksi bak gitar Spanyol.

"Sudah." Chanyeol berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar, seperti tangan dan kakinya. Ia mulai menyesali tawarannya membantu Baekhyun membersihkan diri. Godaan ini terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berbaring terlentang. "A-aku akan me-melakukannya sendiri."

"Ketiakmu?"

"B-biar aku saja," cicit Baekhyun, malu setengah mati.

Chanyeol menyadari suara Baekhyun yang bergetar, begitu pula tangannya yang meminta handuk pada Chanyeol. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajahnya, karena itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ia mulai khawatir Baekhyun bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Baiklah. Hanya hati-hati dengan selang infusnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melakukan secepat dan sehati-hati yang ia bisa. Saat tiba gilirannya untuk membersihkan ketiak bagian kanan menggunakan tangan kirinya, Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan. Tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap memegangi selang infusnya, membuat pekerjaan Baekhyun lebih mudah.

"Sekarang kakimu. Berikan handuknya padaku."

"Chanyeol, biarkan saja. Itu kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Memang sekotor apa kakimu jika seharian kemarin kau hanya berbaring di tempat tidur?" Chanyeol memberikan senyum teduh dan menenangkan hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyerahkan handuk di tangannya.

"Sarapanmu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Nanti habiskan seperti semalam, ya."

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Hm."

Chanyeol senang sekali saat tahu jika Baekhyun menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sepertinya lambungnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak terlalu rewel saat meminum obat, karena dokter bilang obat untuk lambungnya harus diminum secepat mungkin jika ingin rasa sakitnya mereda.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol bergegas membereskan semuanya sekalian pamit untuk mencuci muka. Ketika kembali, wajahnya sudah lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia menawari Baekhyun apel yang dibawa Jongdae semalam. Syukurlah pemuda mungil itu mengiyakannya sehingga Chanyeol dengan cepat mengupas dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sarapan Baekhyun datang tidak lama kemudian, dan Chanyeol dengan setia menyuapinya seperti kemarin. Kali ini Baekhyun juga menghabiskan makanannya hingga tak bersisa.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Chanyeol syukuri pagi itu selain fakta jika Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik.

Ah, mungkin ada 1 lagi. Yakni terbangun dari tidur ayamnya di samping Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah, mendapati wajah cantik pemuda mungil itu saat ia membuka matanya. Chanyeol ingin hal itu terjadi setiap pagi di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A/N :_ **

_Seminggu yang lalu, aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wujud mereka secara langsung, disuguhi penampilan yang luar biasa memukau, walopun aku ada di baris belakang, terlalu jauh dari panggung utama. Tapi mereka nyata, ada di hadapan aku._

_Edisi masih belom bisa move on dari EP5 ㅠㅠ_

_Oh ya, aku update hari ini sengaja untuk menutup bulan November yang sangat berkesan buatku. Sekaligus mengenang konser seminggu yang lalu._

_Aku masih belom sanggup liatin fancam, foto, maupun dengerin lagu yang masuk setlist EXplØration pasca konser. Masih baper. Jadi seminggu kemaren aku sibuk ngetik part terbaru SECOND sekalian nunggu comeback EXO xD_

_Aku lagi dalam kondisi liat sarung aja bisa baper parah__ ㅠㅠ_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Lcourage – 301119_ **

_((Ps. Kasih tau kalo ada typo))_


	6. 5 : Touched

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi buta dan mendapati dengkur halus seniornya yang tertidur di ranjang kecil khusus untuk orang yang menunggui pasien. Selama 3 hari ini, pemuda jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu meringkuk di sana tanpa pernah protes, sekali pun kakinya harus ditekuk atau menggantung karena ranjang tambahan itu begitu kecil. Dia dengan senang hati menunggu dan menjaga Baekhyun setiap malam hingga pagi menjelang.

Saat siang hari pun, Baekhyun tidak pernah dibiarkan sendirian karena ada Jongdae yang menggantikan absennya Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bisa pemuda mungil itu lakukan selain menerima kebaikan dua orang tersebut. Ia sendirian di kota sebesar Seoul, tanpa kerabat maupun keluarga yang menemaninya ketika sakit. Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak memberitahu orang tuanya karena takut mereka khawatir. Toh ia baik-baik saja setelah menghabiskan 1 kantung cairan infus. Namun dokter masih mengharuskannya opname selama 3 hari untuk memulihkan kondisi lambungnya.

"Kondisi anda semakin membaik. Siang nanti anda sudah bisa pulang. Jangan lupa untuk menebus obatnya dan meminumnya secara rutin hingga habis."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Terima kasih, dokter."

"Kami permisi. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Itu adalah pemeriksaan rutin yang dilakukan dokter setiap pagi dan menjadi yang terakhir sebelum Baekhyun pulang. Ia lega karena sudah mendapat izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Walau bagaimana pun ia harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin orang tuanya khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan langsung pulang."

Baekhyun melirik pemuda jangkung yang masih setia menemaninya. Ia belum bergegas karena Jongdae bilang akan sedikit terlambat datang ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Dokter sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, siang nanti aku sudah boleh pulang. Jongdae juga akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku harus tetap di sini."

Baekhyun ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi urung saat ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Ya, _hyung_." Hening sesaat. "Oh, sebentar lagi. Baekhyun baru selesai diperiksa."

Si mungil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yakin? Mau kujemput? Ruangannya di lantai 3. Kamar nomor 311. Ambil arah kanan setelah keluar dari lift." Hening lagi sedetik sebelum Chanyeol kembali menjawab, "Baiklah. Kutunggu." Kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya padanya. "Suho _hyung_. Dia menanyakan jam besuk di sini."

"D-dia... mau ke sini? Menjengukku?"

"Ya, Suho _hyung_ sangat ingin menjengukmu sejak tahu kau masuk rumah sakit. Tapi pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk dan baru pagi ini dia sempat kemari."

"Kenapa tidak mencegahnya? Suho _hyung_ pasti sibuk, dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjengukku. Lagi pula aku sudah mau pulang."

Si jangkung hanya bisa _nyengir_ kuda saat kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Seperti aku bisa mencegahnya saja."

Ah, ya. Baekhyun lupa. Suho itu bos Chanyeol. Dan dia adalah pemaksa. Suho juga tidak suka dibantah. Meskipun si jangkung adalah sepupunya, tapi memangnya siapa Park Chanyeol yang bisa menentang kehendak pria itu?

Jadi Baekhyun tidak heran saat jam besuk tiba, Suho sudah ada di ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya sudah dimasukkan. Walaupun kau tidak membawa banyak barang saat kemari. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kembali memeriksa."

"Sudah semua, Dae. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Baekhyun berucap tulus karena Jongdae sudah mau membantunya membereskan barang-barang sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia juga membawakan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun agar bisa dikenakan saat pulang nanti.

"Kau akan langsung ke Bucheon setelah mampir ke asrama untuk mengambil barang?"

Si mungil mengangguk dua kali. "Ya. Kita telepon Minseok _hyung_ dulu, mau tidak? Sekalian menunggu Chanyeol."

"Ah, ya. Kita _video call_ saja."

Mereka berdua melakukan panggilan video pada sahabat yang sudah ada di kampung halaman. Minseok bahagia sekali saat melihat wajah keduanya di layar ponsel.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang mengantar Suho ke _lobby_ rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan administrasi untuk Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti akan marah, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

"Tenang saja. Kau cukup bilang tidak terlibat."

"Memang tidak, aku miskin jika kau lupa."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. "Kau tidak, Chanyeol. Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi! Atau lupakan soal meminjam mobilku untuk mengantar Baekhyun."

"Ck. Berhenti mengancam dan berikan kunci mobilmu padaku." Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya dan Suho secara refleks melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada si jangkung. Hari ini sepupunya memang sengaja tidak menggunakan motor. "Yakin mau pakai skuterku?"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Skuterku tidak sama dengan motor besarmu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Astaga! Lama-lama aku menyesal sudah sebaik ini padamu, Park Chanyeol."

"Hehe..." Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain tertawa kering pada sepupunya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu."

"Sudah pergi sana!"

Si jangkung hanya menurut dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dengan segera. Ia tersenyum sepanjang koridor rumah sakit membayangkan perjalanan menuju Bucheon berdua saja dengan si mungil. Walaupun belum ada persetujuan, tapi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawarannya.

Sebelum memasuki kamar 311, Chanyeol sempat terpaku diambang pintu. Di dalam sana tampak seorang pemuda mungil yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan kasual sedang tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Tawanya begitu renyah, membuat siapa saja tertarik dan tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Demi Tuhan! Byun Baekhyun hanya sedang melakukan _video call_ bersama sahabatnya yang lain, tapi kenapa ia bisa sebahagia itu? Baekhyun tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, atau bisa jadi sering. Namun Chanyeol tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya.

Si jangkung jadi berpikir, bagaimana caranya membuat pemuda Byun itu tertawa lebar saat sedang bersamanya?

"Kau harus biarkan Jongdae bermain lumpur di sana, _hyung_." Baekhyun menyahut dengan sisa tawa yang masih sesekali terdengar. "Libur musim panas nanti akan sempurna."

_"Kalau begitu kau juga harus ikut!"_

"Tentu saja Baekhyun harus ikut, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuatnya berendam dalam lumpur."

"Jangan mimpi, Kim Jongdae! Aku akan membuatmu tenggelam lebih dulu."

Kemudian keduanya kembali tertawa saat Jongdae membalasnya dengan umpatan. Diikuti Minseok yang ikut tertawa di seberang panggilan.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan 3 sahabat itu namun tangannya tak sengaja mendorong pintu saat akan berbalik. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama melihatnya karena ia duduk persis menghadap pintu.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan Jongdae. "Suho _hyung_ sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjang si mungil. "Dia membawa kabur skuterku dan meninggalkan mobilnya."

"H-huh?"

_"Apa itu Chanyeol?"_ Terdengar suara dari ponsel yang Jongdae pegang. Ternyata panggilan videonya masih belum selesai.

Si jangkung berjalan ke sisi Jongdae untuk menyapa Minseok. "Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Oh, aku baik, Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Baekhyunie."_

"Tak apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

_"Apa kalian akan pergi sekarang?"_

"Ya," Jongdae menimpali. "Kami sudah selesai berkemas. Tinggal menyelesaikan administrasi."

_"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah."_

Jongdae memutus panggilan tersebut setelah membiarkan Baekhyun berpamitan. Ketiganya lantas bergegas meninggalkan kamar dan menuju bagian administrasi. Chanyeol masih memutuskan untuk tutup mulut hingga Baekhyun mengetahuinya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya si jangkung masih belum siap. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan mengamuk.

"Tagihan pasien Byun Baekhyun di kamar 311 sudah dilunasi. Anda bisa langsung pulang."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang sebelumnya bertugas menebus obat. "Kau membayar tagihanku?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku hanya menebus obatmu saja."

Baekhyun kembali beralih pada petugas administrasi. "Anda yakin? Aku belum melakukan pembayaran."

"Sangat yakin. Tagihan sudah diselesaikan sebelumnya."

"S-siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Si petugas administrasi mengklik beberapa data dan kembali pada Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah nama. "Di sini tertulis Kim Suho. Dia mengaku sebagai kakak anda."

**.**

**.**

Hening menguasai langkah tiga orang pemuda menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

Baekhyun yang mengikuti langkah seniornya tidak sadar jika ia dibawa menuju mobil Suho, bukan mobil sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi, Jongdae hanya diam saja sepanjang jalan.

Saat alarm mobil berbunyi, langkah Chanyeol pun terhenti. Dan si mungil akhirnya sadar.

Itu bukan mobil Jongdae.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Chanyeol berbalik dengan ekspresi waswas.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Suho _hyung_ melakukannya?"

"Dia memaksa. Suho _hyung_ merasa tidak enak karena menjengukmu tanpa membawa apa-apa."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Suho _hyung_ memang seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang padanya, kau akan marah. Tapi dia tidak peduli."

Baekhyun menarik nafas kasar. Ia sungguh malu karena sudah membuat repot orang lain. Sudah cukup selama 3 hari ini ia merepotkan sahabat juga seniornya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah daftar lagi.

"Baiklah. Apa ini mobil Suho _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia masih memasang mode waspada.

"Kebetulan. Antar aku untuk menemuinya."

"Baek..." Jongdae menyela seraya menggapai lengannya untuk menarik perhatian si mungil.

"Ini berlebihan, Dae."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini." Jongdae berusaha membujuk si keras kepala Byun. "Kau membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman. Ini bukan salahnya."

Baekhyun baru sadar saat Jongdae berkata demikian. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya, tangan terkepal, kening berkerut, dan ekspresinya tegang. Ia membuat seniornya ketakutan.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa begitu kering. "M-maaf. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Si jangkung refleks menarik nafas lega mendengarnya. "Kita makan dulu, ya. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Suho _hyung_ agar kau bisa berbicara dengannya."

Dengan bujukan seperti itu, akhirnya Baekhyun menerimanya. Tapi ia bersikeras ingin bersama Jongdae. Jadi Chanyeol membiarkannya menaiki mobil pemuda Kim itu sementara ia mengemudi sendirian menuju restoran terdekat.

**.**

**.**

Suho sudah sampai di kantornya saat ia menerima pesan dari Chanyeol. Sepupunya bilang Baekhyun marah besar dan mendiamkannya. Bocah itu juga tak sudi berkendara bersama Chanyeol dan memaksa pergi bersama Jongdae. Suho hanya bisa tertawa saat membacanya, ia seolah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah frustrasi Park Chanyeol yang menggerutu sambil menyetir sendirian.

Oh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Batinnya geli.

Alih-alih menelepon sepupunya, Suho lebih memilih menghubungi Baekhyun langsung. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restoran saat panggilan tersambung.

"Baekhyun, ini aku, Suho."

_"Suho_ hyung_?"_

Suho bisa mendengar suara si mungil yang terkesiap.

"Ya. Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena terburu-buru pergi ke rumah sakit, aku sampai lupa membawa buah tangan."

_"I-itu tidak perlu,_ hyung. _Sungguh! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."_

"Sama sekali tidak, Baekhyun. Percayalah! Satu-satunya yang membuatku repot adalah rengekan Chanyeol. Dia bersikeras melarangku karena tahu kau akan marah. Tapi aku memaksa."

_"Dan kenapa kau harus memaksa?"_ Baekhyun mengerang, ia terdengar sangat frustrasi menghadapi Suho. _"Kita harus bertemu,_ hyung. _Aku akan mampir ke_ coffee shop _sebelum pulang ke Bucheon."_

"Aku sedang bekerja. Kau tidak akan menemukanku di sana."

_"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di mana?"_

Suho mengusap wajahnya. Ternyata ada yang lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya. "Aku sibuk hari ini. Dan percuma saja jika kau ingin membayarku kembali. Aku akan selalu menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya padamu berkali-kali lipat. Jadi terima saja, Baekhyunie. Kumohon, _hm_?"

Tidak ada cara lain, Suho harus sedikit mengancam bocah itu dengan tambahan nada memohon di akhir kalimatnya. Perasaan Baekhyun yang kelewat lembut takkan sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Hyung..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Kau bisa pergunakan uangmu untuk hal lain. Membelikan hadiah natal untuk orang tuamu contohnya, atau untuk si bodoh Park Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk sekarang. Serius! Satu-satunya hal yang merepotkan adalah mendengar rengekan bocah itu. Dia mengirim pesan spam padaku karena kau marah padanya."

_"Aku tidak marah padanya, kok. Sikapku memang berlebihan, tapi tadi aku sudah minta maaf padanya."_

"Ah, syukurlah. Tolong sekali lagi, ya. Dia akan jadi bayi yang menyebalkan kalau kau masih mendiamkannya."

Suho tidak mendengar apa pun selama sekian detik selain helaan nafas Baekhyun di seberang telepon. Ia yakin pemuda mungil itu sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri.

_"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya secara cuma-cuma. Lain kali aku pasti akan mengembalikannya dengan cara apa pun,_ hyung_."_

"Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa menyaingi kekeras kepalaanku."

Suho menutup panggilannya secara sepihak setelah mendengar kekehan Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menutupnya, ia masih sempat mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Jangan menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin mengantarmu ke Bucheon. Aku akan membuang skuternya kalau dia gagal mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Setelahnya kekehan bocah itu terganti oleh sebuah erangan penuh kekesalan. Dan Suho menanggapinya dengan tawa menggelegar.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Jongdae sampai di restoran lebih dulu. Mobil Suho yang dikendarai Chanyeol tiba tidak lama setelahnya. Mereka bertiga masuk bersama dan tak membuang banyak waktu untuk segera memesan. Suasana masih tetap hening sampai Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf lagi?"

"Sikapku berlebihan. Aku terlalu kasar."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak, Baek. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah Suho _hyung_."

"Tidak, dia memang tidak bisa dihentikan."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan Jongdae dan kesiap si mungil. "Suho _hyung_ peduli padamu. Dia menyayangimu meskipun kalian masih asing satu sama lain. Tapi dia memang selalu peduli dengan orang-orang terdekatku. Dan kau tidak menjadi pengecualian."

Atmosfer sedikit berubah setelahnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menanggapi pemuda jangkung di hadapannya seperti apa. Maka dia hanya bisa menunduk dan perlahan-lahan menarik tangannya.

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol ikut menarik tangannya. Wajahnya terasa panas mendadak. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Baekhyun, bahkan semburat merah sudah muncul di wajahnya yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Apa aku pulang saja?"

"JONGDAE!"

Itu suara Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya setelah makan bersama dalam suasana canggung, Jongdae pamit pulang karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun si mungil memaksanya untuk ikut ke asrama, tapi ia tetap menolak.

"Barang-barangmu sudah kau kemas sebelum kau jatuh sakit. Jadi kau tinggal menyeret kopermu ke bawah. Aku tidak perlu ikut ke asrama, sudah ada Chanyeol yang menemanimu."

Mereka berpisah di restoran dengan wajah merengut Baekhyun yang membuat siapa pun gemas melihatnya. Seperti bocah yang dititipkan ibunya di _daycare_.

"Selamat liburan, Baek. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun berbisik saat keduanya berpelukan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sialan kau!"

Jongdae tertawa. Chanyeol menahan kekehannya. Dan Baekhyun masih merengut dengan bibirnya yang sudah maju.

"Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menurut karena cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin. Padahal Jongdae sudah meminjamkannya _coat_ yang panjang juga syal. Tapi dia hampir membeku walau hanya beberapa menit berada di luar.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kondisi si mungil refleks menaikkan suhu di mobil agar lebih hangat hingga tanpa sadar ia mendengar Baekhyun berbisik lirih padanya.

"Terima kasih."

"_Anytime_."

Jongdae benar. Baekhyun memang sudah selesai berkemas. Chanyeol masih ingat saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya, sudah ada koper di sana. Jadi saat tiba di asrama, Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk memilih apa saja yang harus dibawa olehnya.

"Hanya ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak bawa banyak baju. Di rumah ada banyak. Isi koperku hanya barang-barang tidak penting."

"Oke. Kemarikan tasmu."

"T-tidak. Ini biar aku saja yang bawa. Tidak berat kok."

Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati saat melangkah."

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan dalam hening. Hanya ada suara musik dari radio yang sengaja diputar oleh Chanyeol dengan volume lirih. Pemuda jangkung itu terlalu fokus pada jalanan hingga beberapa menit setelahnya masih dilewati dalam keheningan. Saat tersadar akan sesuatu, ia sudah terlambat.

"Kau pasti mengantuk setelah minum obat. Tidur saja, Baek."

Chanyeol menoleh dan ia terkekeh melihat pemandangan di sampingnya.

Byun Baekhyun telah jatuh ke alam mimpi, entah sejak kapan.

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya saat Baekhyun membuka mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mengamati keberadaannya saat ini. Dirinya berada di dalam mobil di sebuah kawasan yang tak asing lagi.

"Sudah bangun?" Si jangkung muncul dan membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kita di...-"

"Sudah di Bucheon. Aku keluar untuk membeli kopi."

"Kita baru sampai?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Sebenarnya sejak sejam yang lalu kita sudah masuk kawasan Bucheon. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu."

"Astaga! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak, Baek. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Oh, tidak. Kalau begitu, ayo! Kau akan kemalaman sampai Seoul."

Chanyeol ingin menjawab tidak apa-apa, tapi melihat wajah panik Baekhyun malah membuatnya tidak enak. Jadi ia menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya bergegas.

Pemuda mungil itu tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana. Pagarnya berwarna putih, sementara dari luar terlihat beberapa tanaman yang menghiasi halamannya. Rumahnya tampak mungil dari luar, tapi saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sambil menggeret koper Baekhyun, ternyata tidak sekecil yang ia kira.

"Masuklah! Ibuku pasti sudah masak. Kita makan dulu."

"Apa... tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hati-hati saja dengan kakakku. Dia sangat galak."

Glup.

Sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan satu hal saat ngotot ingin mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumahnya, yakni berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga Byun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting!_

**_From : My Deer_ **

_[Aku akan pulang saat natal.]_

Sehun membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas, menyadari ketidak hadiran rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Ada yang udah denger OST yang Baekhyun nyanyiin?_

_Enak banget tau ㅠㅠ_

_Bagi yang punya akun melon, streaming ya gaes ehehehe_

**_Lcourage - 070120_ **

_((ps. kasih tahu kalo ada typo))_


	7. 6 : Christmas

"Jadi, namamu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, _hyung_. Aku senior Baekhyun."

"Satu jurusan?"

"Aku mengambil manajemen bisnis."

Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya Baekhyun itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Oh, Chanyeol tidak tahu ia akan ditanyai begini oleh calon kakak iparnya.

"_Hyung_!"

"Baekbeom!"

Suara Baekhyun dan sang ibu saling bersahutan, membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi menanyai Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

"Nak, biarkan mereka makan dulu. Kau bisa mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol nanti kalau sudah selesai." Ayah Byun dengan tenang menengahi.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Yah. Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa teman prianya di kampus selain Jongdae dan Minseok. Apalagi dia dan seniornya ini berbeda jurusan."

Sejak bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya dengan Baekbeom di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah merasa ia tidak akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Pria jangkung itu benar-benar lupa jika Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang serius dan jarang bercanda. Tentu ia tidak main-main saat mengatakan kalau kakaknya itu galak. Tapi karena ayah Byun sudah buka suara, semua orang di sana memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka. Chanyeol jadi punya waktu sebentar untuk mempersiapkan hatinya.

Tadi saat mereka baru saja memasuki rumah, Ibu Byun menyambut keduanya di ruang tengah. Katanya beliau sedang menunggu Baekhyun pulang, begitu juga dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Sementara ayah Byun sedang beristirahat di kamar, Baekbeom yang baru pulang dari bengkel langsung pergi mandi. Setelah menyalami ibu Byun, si jangkung berinisiatif membawakan koper Baekhyun ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Saat itulah ia bertemu Baekbeom dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam darinya.

"Jadi kemarin kau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jongdae atau Chanyeol?" tanya Baekbeom penuh selidik. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, minus Ibu Byun yang sedang membereskan dapur.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, _hyung_? Tentu saja dengan Jongdae."

Ah, jadi Baekhyun beralasan seperti itu saat terbaring di rumah sakit selama 3 hari? Batin Chanyeol pedih. Kenapa dia tidak berkata jujur saja? Pipi tirusnya juga mukanya yang masih pucat tidak bisa disembunyikan seperti tubuh kurusnya yang tertutup sweater panjang.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa diantar Chanyeol? Dan pertanyaanku yang tadi belum dijawab, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab.

"Kami bertemu di _coffee shop_, _hyung_."

"Tabrakan? Saling pandang selama 10 detik? Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Jika bukan karena keberadaan ayah Byun di antara mereka, mungkin dia sudah tertawa keras saat ini. "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku sedang bekerja saat Baekhyun datang untuk membeli kopi. Lalu kami berkenalan."

"Heh, tidak asik," cibir Baekbeom yang langsung mendapat pukulan di lengannya. "Biar kutebak, adikku ini orang yang sangat kaku sampai kau bingung mau bicara apa."

"Diam, _hyung_!"

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah, bodoh?"

"Hey! Tidak boleh berteriak di depan tamu."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ia dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil Suho yang diparkir di depan rumah. Obrolan mereka di ruang tengah keluarga Byun berakhir ricuh. Baekhyun dan kakaknya saling berteriak satu sama lain, sementara ayah Byun sibuk mengomel. Semua kekacauan baru terhenti saat Ibu Byun datang.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Chanyeol berucap ketika keduanya sampai di depan mobil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Dan maaf untuk yang tadi. Kakakku benar-benar pengacau."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan dengan berani mendekati Baekhyun untuk membetulkan letak syal yang dipakainya. "Aku bersenang-senang, Baekhyun. Keluargamu menyenangkan, bahkan kakakmu juga. Dan seharusnya kau menurut. Tidak perlu mengantarku, di luar dingin."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah saat Chanyeol kembali memundurkan langkahnya. "T-tentu saja dingin, ini kan musim dingin."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut pemuda mungil di hadapannya karena terlalu gemas. "Ya sudah, masuk sana. Perbanyaklah istirahat. Dan jangan lupa habiskan obatmu. Kau juga harus banyak makan, atau mereka akan menyadari kebohonganmu."

"I-iya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunduk mendengar penuturan seniornya. Ia merasa sangat diperhatikan meskipun kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar seperti sedang menyindirnya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, ia memang salah. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Mereka pun berpisah setelahnya.

Ayah Byun telah menawari Chanyeol untuk menginap. Tapi pemuda itu menolak, karena ia bersikeras harus kembali malam itu juga. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol bilang akan berkunjung saat natal tiba.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menganggap serius ucapan seniornya. Ia mengira Chanyeol hanya sedang basi-basi dengan orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pagi harinya di tanggal 25 akan mendapati Park Chanyeol yang memasang senyum lebar di depan kamarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini natal. Kenapa bangun siang?"

Baekhyun melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 8.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kalau di rumah, Baekhyun memang selalu bangun siang."

"BICARA APA KAU, BYUN BAEKBEOM?!"

Baekbeom yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di depan kamar sang adik hanya mampu tertawa mendengar suara menggelegar tersebut. "Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu, bodoh! Jangan biarkan kotoran mata dan bau mulutmu jadi salam pembuka untuk Chanyeol. Atau dia akan kapok datang lagi kemari."

Lagi. Seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, perlu usaha yang keras bagi Chanyeol untuk menahan tawanya menyaksikan keributan Byun bersaudara. Dan ia terlalu sibuk menahan keinginannya tersebut hingga tidak menyadari tubuhnya sudah bergeser ke samping karena dorongan pemuda mungil di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba berlari mengejar sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri.

"Awas kau, Byun Baekbeom!"

"Pergi ke kamar mandi sana! Jangan mengejarku!"

"ASTAGA, BERHENTI!"

Chanyeol rasa ini adalah pilihan paling tepat. Menghabiskan hari natal bersama keluarga Byun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian selalu melakukan ini saat natal?"

"Apa?"

"Membuat kue."

Terdengar kekehan di belakang 2 pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue di konter dapur. Dia adalah Ibu Byun.

"Hanya aku, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak pernah membantu. Dia dan dapur adalah musuh besar. Apalagi dengan bahan-bahan kue."

"Bu..." rengek si bungsu dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Agaknya ia sedang mati-matian menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kekanakan. Tapi sepertinya itu percuma.

"Berhenti merengek! Kau tidak malu pada seniormu?"

Baekhyun mencebik, kekesalannya semakin bertambah karena sang ibu sengaja membuatnya malu. "Aku tidak usah membantu saja, ya. Lebih baik nonton TV."

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Baekbeom!" Pesan Ibu Byun saat Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia beralih ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Kau mau menonton juga, nak?"

"Tidak, bu. Kan aku sudah bilang mau membantu."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Ibu tahu kau datang ke sini untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu karna Ibu Byun mengetahui maksudnya. "Memang iya sih. Tapi aku sungguhan ingin membantu ibu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya di rumah, jadi kupikir ini pasti menyenangkan. Lagi pula sepertinya Baekhyun masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Ia terus menghindari tatapanku."

Ibu Byun tertawa mengingat keributan saat Chanyeol tiba. Putra bungsunya yang baru saja bangun, dengan wajah bantal, rambut berantakan, kotoran di mata yang belum dibersihkan, dan bekas iler di sudut bibirnya, berlarian mengejar sang kakak dengan pakaian tidurnya yang khas di musim dingin, celana _training_, kaos berlengan panjang, _hoodie_ kebesaran, dan kaos kaki. Alhasil dia jatuh terpeleset karena kaos kaki yang dipakainya sangat licin saat bersentuhan dengan lantai.

Dan Chanyeol melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, membuatnya meledak dalam tawa. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia juga yang pertama menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah minta izin pada orang tuamu?" tanya Ibu Byun hati-hati. Pasalnya mana ada orang yang mau menghabiskan natal bersama keluarga lain jika ia memiliki keluarga sendiri?

"Sudah, bu. Ayah sedang sibuk bekerja, dan ibu juga adikku pergi ke rumah saudara kami. Aku terlalu besar untuk ikut mereka."

"Hm. Memang berapa usia adikmu?"

"Dua belas. Dan sepupu yang seusia denganku juga tidak ikut berkumpul di sana. Jadi ibu berkata tidak apa jika aku ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ibu takut kau memaksa pergi ke sini demi bocah yang mengabaikanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun tidak mengabaikanku, bu. Ia hanya malu."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku senang karena kau mengerti, Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun berteman dengan orang yang tepat."

Ucapan Ibu Byun tentu saja membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Dan ia tidak perlu menutupinya karena beliau pasti akan melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Orang-orang sering salah paham dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengerti dengan sifat pemalunya. Karena Baekhyun di depan teman-teman dekatnya sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun di depan orang asing. Jadi mereka yang tidak tahu akan menganggap Baekhyun itu anak yang sombong."

Ah, Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ia terlihat begitu canggung jika berada di sekitarnya. Padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal hampir 2 bulan lamanya, tapi si mungil masih bersikap seperti mereka adalah orang asing.

"Berarti tebakanku tidak salah kan, bu?" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan giginya pada wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang menuangkan tepung dengan hati-hati. "Aku tahu Baekhyun anak yang baik. Aku juga bisa melihat sifat kikuknya saat berinteraksi denganku yang baru ia kenal. Jujur saja, menurutku itu sangat imut. Karena aku tahu Baekhyun saat bersama teman-temannya bisa tertawa begitu lepas. Aku jadi ingin membuatnya tertawa seperti itu juga saat bersamaku. Makanya aku tidak pernah menyerah mendekatinya."

Ibu Byun tersenyum hangat saat mendengarnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku bisa melihatnya. Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pikir ia tidak akan pernah bersemu oleh ucapan terima kasih dari seorang wanita paruh baya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, karena Ibu Byun sudah berhasil melakukannya.

Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol?

**.**

**.**

Ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat _cupcake_. Jadi Chanyeol menyusul ke ruang tengah sejam kemudian dan disuguhi pemandangan cukup langka, yakni Byun Baekhyun yang menonton dengan damai bersama kakaknya. Ia bergelung di atas sofa, sementara Baekbeom selonjoran di lantai yang dilapisi karpet berbulu tebal. Saat Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, Baekbeom menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kau serius membantu ibu membuat kue?"

"Iya, ternyata tidak begitu sulit. Sepertinya aku berbakat juga membuat kue."

"Kau dengar itu, Baekhyun? Cepat angkat bokongmu dan bantu ibu memasak makan siang. Jangan kalah dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Lihat!" Baekbeom menoleh ke arah Chanyeol seraya menunjuk adiknya yang masih menonton acara TV yang membosankan. "Dia itu pemalas. Jangan mau dengannya."

_JDUK._

"_ARGH_! APA-APAAN KAU, BODOH?"

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN? KENAPA SELALU BERKATA OMONG KOSONG DI DEPAN TEMANKU?"

Dua bersaudara Byun itu kembali saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"Aku melakukannya juga di depan Jongdae dan Minseok. Tapi kau tidak pernah berteriak seperti ini."

"Terserah! Tutup mulutmu, dasar menyebalkan." Setelahnya Baekhyun pun memilih pergi ke dapur.

"Bukankah Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak?"

"Kata siapa?" Baekbeom mengangkat alisnya.

"Ibu Byun."

"Ibu? Hahaha..." Si sulung Byun tertawa keras tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Astaga, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Dibilang tidak bisa masak juga sebenarnya bisa. Baekhyun hanya senang mengacau saja saat di dapur. Dan ibu tidak suka diganggu saat memasak, kalau hanya akan membuat kacau lebih baik jangan membantu dan duduk manis saja di depan TV."

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi bingung yang membuat Baekbeom menepuk bahunya pelan. "Baekhyun takut berada di dapur, takut terkena cipratan minyak, takut api yang terlalu besar, takut dengan bau bawang. Ia juga tidak suka tangannya kotor dan berminyak. Kalau sangat terpaksa, baru ia memasak. Seperti saat tinggal di asrama, itu pun hanya masakan sederhana. Bocah itu beruntung karena sekamar dengan Minseok dan memiliki sahabat yang loyal seperti Jongdae. Dan sekarang, dia mengenal senior yang tergila-gila padanya."

"A-aku tidak."

Baekbeom mendengus. "Oh, ya? Katakan itu pada seseorang yang rela berkendara jauh-jauh demi menghabiskan natal bersama bocah dingin seperti dia."

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekbeom menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya bersamaan dengan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar. Ia tidak tahu jika pemuda mungil itu sedang berdiri di sana, menatap keduanya dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengelak. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dan bergegas kembali ke dapur setelahnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Baekbeom. "_Hyung_, tolong jangan buat Baekhyun menjauh dariku."

"Astaga! Kau sungguhan menyukai adikku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Dia itu payah. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat mengupas bawang untuk pertama kali?" Baekbeom memberi jeda sampai ia mendapat respons berupa gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol. "Dia berlari dengan air mata bercucuran ke kamarnya untuk mengambil topi."

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol malah tampak antusias mendengarnya. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang begitu rapi. "Lalu apa lagi, _hyung_? Tolong ceritakan!"

"Wah, serius Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah dibutakan olehnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, membuat Baekbeom memukul dahinya tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sedan keluaran Eropa menerobos jalanan lengang kota Seoul. Udara di luar sana cukup dingin sehingga tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Terlebih jika tujuannya adalah daerah sekitar universitas yang kini para mahasiswanya sedang libur semester. Sopir yang mengemudikan Audi terbaru itu membawa seorang penumpang, tuannya yang baru saja tiba dari Austria.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan muda."

Sosok yang dipanggil tuan muda itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil. "Terima kasih, paman. Masuklah dulu dan pesan sesuatu."

"Ya, tuan muda." Lelaki pertengahan tiga puluh itu tersenyum.

Tuannya selalu bersikap hangat kepada seluruh pegawai, termasuk dirinya. Dia juga begitu rendah hati, tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan para pelayan atau sopir membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Padahal itu sudah merupakan tugas mereka untuk melayaninya.

Sosok pemuda berwajah manis dengan tinggi 178 senti meter itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat ia mendorong pintu kaca berbingkai kayu dengan gaya _vintage_, persis seperti interior tempat yang kini telah dipijaknya. Sapaan para pegawai terdengar bersamaan dengan harum kopi yang menguar menyapa hidung bangirnya.

Ah, dia juga bisa mencium aroma _waffle_ favoritnya.

"Sehunie..." panggil pemuda itu seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda jangkung dibalik konter pemesanan.

"LUHAN?"

Pemuda keturunan China bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu tersenyum begitu manis, menimbulkan gelenyar aneh pada si pemuda Oh.

"_Merry Christmas_."

"O-oh, ya. _Merry Christmas_." Sehun mengerjap dan berbalik untuk menemukan pintu keluar. Dalam jeda beberapa detik itu, Sehun berpikir keras sekaligus berusaha menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya. Walau sebenarnya itu tak perlu. Wajahnya selalu terlihat datar kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Tapi yang kali ini ia hadapi adalah Xi Luhan. Tentu pemuda Oh itu harus bisa mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Ia pun segera memeluk pemuda itu ketika Sehun sudah berada dalam jangkauannya. "Kenapa tegang sekali? Santai saja, oke."

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Sehun hanya mampu meringis melihat senyuman Luhan. _Dia tahu_.

"Harusnya semalam aku ke sini. Benar, kan?"

"Aku sudah menghubungimu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Sehun. Aku membaca pesanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang?" Sehun tidak habis pikir, padahal ia sudah memberi tahu Luhan, jika semalam Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya di sini, menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku butuh waktu."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di sini sekarang."

"Aku tahu ke mana dia pergi. Sekarang bawa aku ke atas. Kedatanganku kemari untuk kalian."

"Baiklah. Tapi yang lain belum datang. Mungkin mereka baru tiba di sini saat makan siang."

"Tak apa. Aku kan punya kau. Temani aku minum kopi, ya. Dan bawakan aku _waffle_ juga. Oh, apa Suho _hyung_ ada di sini? Aku harus menyapanya sebelum meminjam pegawai _part time_ favoritnya."

Sehun menuntun pemuda yang kini sedang mengoceh tanpa henti, menanyakan juga mengomentari ini dan itu. Namun anehnya ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Karena satu-satunya hal yang tidak mengganggu Oh Sehun adalah semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Xi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Gimana pendapat kalian soal part ini? Kasih tau aku ya.._

_Dan untuk Luhan, kita mulai pelan-pelan aja sama dia. Okay _

_Aku mau nyampein makasih untuk kalian yang udah follow dan fav cerita ini. Untuk para author yang mampir juga, entah tulisanku sesuai dengan selera kalian atau engga, aku tetep mau berterima kasih. Dan untuk yang sudah komen, aku udah balesin lewat pm, entah sampe atau engga wkwk._

_Aku sedikit kesulitan sewaktu mau up cerita disini, sampe harus minta bantuan sama nona Vin, hihi... abis itu masih ada masalah juga sama pm di app yang gak kebuka. Aku pusing dan nyerah, gak tau semua pesanku nyampe atau engga._

_So, buat **CHANBAEQ** dan **rorororonoaa** (maaf kalo ada kesalahan ketik), aku baca komen kalian di chapter sebelumnya dan sudah berusaha untuk balas lewat pm. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak. Aku jadi tau, ternyata ada yang baca ceritaku__._

_Dan h__appy valentine untuk otp kita yang sudah tidak lagi ldr__._

**_Lcourage – 130220_**


	8. 7 : Something

Luhan menatap sekeliling tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi, tempat yang selalu ramai oleh gelak tawa, tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Meski memiliki jarak usia yang cukup jauh, namun tak pernah menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk berkumpul dan bercengkerama di tempat ini. Setidaknya sampai sesuatu yang besar terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Sesuatu yang mengubah segalanya.

Perombakan besar-besaran nyatanya tak mampu mengubah tempat ini sepenuhnya. Semua ornamen yang identik dengan identitas yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh tempat ini, memang sudah diganti. Beberapa bahkan disingkirkan karena lantai atas sudah tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Tapi Suho masih berbaik hati untuk tetap mempertahankan tempat ini hingga sekarang. Walaupun _grand_ piano hitam di sudut kanan tampak menyedihkan karena sudah tidak pernah dimainkan. Begitu pula dengan dinding di belakangnya yang ditutupi kain hitam. Keindahannya sudah tidak bisa lagi dinikmati seperti hari-hari yang lalu, ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Luhan tersenyum getir. Meski bukan penyebab utamanya, tapi ia turut andil dalam setiap perubahan itu. Dan hanya atas nama pertemanan yang sudah lama terjalin-lah, sang pemilik tempat membebaskan mereka untuk menggunakan lantai atas _coffee shop_ untuk berkumpul seperti dulu.

Sementara menunggu Sehun mengambilkan pesanannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya daripada berlama-lama menatap dinding yang ditutupi kain hitam di depannya. Ia mencari sebuah kontak dan langsung mengetikkan kalimat singkat di sana. Setelah selesai, Luhan pun mengirim pesan tersebut dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

**_To : Chan_****_yeol_**

_[Aku menunggu di Galaxy.]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terlibat percakapan yang serius dengan Baekbeom. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menaikkan volume televisi sebelum mulai menceritakan hal-hal memalukan tentang adiknya. Seperti mengompol di jalanan saat pulang dari TK, jatuh terjungkal dari ayunan, menabrak tiang gawang saat bermain sepak bola, atau terpeleset karena kaos kakinya sendiri, seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Walaupun demikian, Chanyeol bisa melihat rasa sayang Baekbeom pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar sang kakak yang jahil memuji prestasi Baekhyun di sekolah.

"Aku akui, dia memang pintar. Bahkan sejak masih SD, adikku sudah menyandang peringkat terbaik di kelas. Dan ia mempertahankannya sampai SMP. Maka dari itu aku tidak menyesal saat memutuskan untuk bekerja di bengkel."

"Kau bekerja sejak Baekhyun SMP?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut menyinggung Baekbeom. Sebab jika ia tidak salah ingat, jarak usia kakak-beradik Byun itu sekitar 5 tahun. Harusnya Baekbeom sedang sibuk kuliah saat itu.

"Ya, saat dia sudah ada di tahun terakhirnya. Sudah lama juga, ya? Tidak terasa, bocah itu sekarang sudah kuliah dan ditaksir oleh seniornya."

"_Hyung_..." Chanyeol merengut, ia selalu salah tingkah tiap kali Baekbeom mengejeknya. Dan hampir saja pemuda Park itu melupakan pertanyaan penting yang menari-nari di kepalanya karena ulah Baekbeom. "Hm, apa kau tidak kuliah, _hyung_? Atau kau melakukannya sambil bekerja?"

"Aku kuliah, tapi hanya bertahan setahun saja. Kami berbeda. Katakanlah aku bodoh, jadi sia-sia saja menghabiskan uang untuk menyekolahkanku. Lebih baik mereka gunakan untuk menyekolahkan Baekhyun. Itu akan lebih berguna. Lagi pula _passion_-ku bukan di sana." Baekbeom tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya, terlihat berusaha mencairkan suasana karena deretan kalimat yang tidak sempat ia filter sebelumnya. "Aku lebih senang mengotak-atik mesin mobil ketimbang membaca _literatur_."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini informasi yang baru dan cukup sensitif baginya. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda jangkung itu cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan Baekbeom. Tapi ia akan menghargai lelaki itu jika dirinya belum siap bercerita lebih jauh.

"Sepertinya kita akan semakin cocok, _hyung_. Aku punya ketertarikan dengan bidang otomotif."

Baekbeom berdecih, tatapan jahilnya pun terlihat kembali di mata sipitnya. "Berhenti bersiasat, bocah. Kau tidak perlu mendekatiku untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa dipaksa."

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ini serius, _hyung_. Andai kondisi memungkinkan, aku pasti lebih banyak bermain di bengkel ketimbang bekerja di _coffee shop_. Kau tahu? Modifikasi motor atau mobil." Chanyeol memamerkan deretan giginya dan mendapat tepukan di bahu sebagai balasan.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Baekhyun tidak suka kendaraan yang dimodifikasi."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Sudah kubilang. Dia itu kolot dan membosankan."

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres saat mendengar suara televisi yang begitu keras hingga sampai ke dapur." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, mengagetkan dua lelaki yang sedang membicarakannya. "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?"

Baekbeom mengangkat bahunya acuh setelah sadar dari kekagetannya. "Karena kau sangat mengenal diriku."

"Aku akan mencekikmu!" hardik Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang kakak dan bersiap mengejarnya. Namun lengan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Jangan halangi aku! Aku tahu dia sedang membongkar aibku. Biar kutarik semua rambut di kepalanya sampai dia botak."

"Tenang, Baek. Kakakmu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang modifikasi kendaraan dan Baekbeom _hyung_ tidak sengaja berkata kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Itu saja."

"Oh, ya? Kau tidak dengar? Dia mengataiku kolot barusan. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya, modifikasi motor atau mobil itu berbahaya."

"Iya, iya, maaf."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya hingga tubuhnya berubah rileks. Ia melirik lengan Chanyeol yang masih menahannya dan beralih menatap wajah seniornya. "Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan memilih memundurkan langkahnya. "Sudah selesai masaknya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi teringat tujuannya datang ke sana. "Ah, ya. Ponselmu bunyi." Ia menyerahkan benda pipih di tangan kirinya dan langsung diambil Chanyeol dengan gerakan sangat cepat, membuatnya menggumam tanpa sengaja. "Aku tidak membacanya, kok."

"Ya? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Mungkin ada pesan penting. Kau periksa saja, aku tidak membukanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan lelaki mungil itu melangkah kembali ke dapur. Lalu netranya beralih ke arah ponsel di tangannya dan tertegun melihat nama si pengirim pesan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal sampai makan malam."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai pintu gerbang. Mereka baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Chanyeol yang berinisiatif mengajaknya berkeliling setelah makan siang bersama keluarga, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyanggupinya meski udara begitu dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti punya acara dengan teman-temanmu. Jangan memaksakan diri, Chanyeol. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu datang jauh-jauh ke sini."

"Bukan seperti itu, aku sendiri kok yang ingin datang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tapi mendadak aku dapat kabar, sepertinya Ayahku akan pulang cepat. Jadi ibu dan adikku juga akan pulang cepat."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Oh, itu bagus. Kalian bisa makan malam bersama."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali rasanya."

"Hm?" Baekhyun bergumam, tanpa sadar mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ayahku kan orang sibuk. Dia jarang di rumah."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang." Baekhyun berucap tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar seniornya.

"Pasti." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tapi aku masih belum puas main denganmu. Bagaimana jika akhir tahun nanti kau ikut denganku ke Seoul? Kita habiskan malam tahun baru di sana. Aku akan mengajakmu ke atap _coffee shop_, makan bersama sambil menunggu kembang api saat pergantian tahun. Suho _hyung_ pasti senang jika kau datang."

"Kita... berdua?"

"Dan teman-temanku. Kami biasa berkumpul di sana. Ada Suho _hyung_ juga. Biasanya dia datang hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan, tapi jika kau datang, dia pasti akan tinggal. Mau ya?"

Baekhyun merasa tidak yakin. Ia ingin menolak tapi tidak tega juga melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh harap padanya. Baekhyun hanya takut jika ia memaksa pergi, teman-teman Chanyeol akan merasa canggung. Karena ia tahu dirinya sangat payah dalam hal bersosialisasi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Pada akhirnya itulah jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temanku, itu tidak perlu. Mereka akan senang jika banyak yang datang. Terutama Suho _hyung_, percayalah."

Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya seraya meringis tak enak. "Tapi aku tak yakin orang tuaku akan mengizinkan. Kami tidak punya acara spesial, tapi aku jarang keluar rumah jika sedang liburan. Jadi..."

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan meminta izin. Kau tenang saja, Baek. Bukan hanya pada orang tuamu, aku juga akan meminta izin pada Baekbeom _hyung_."

Dan Chanyeol membuktikan ucapannya. Dia serius meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, termasuk kakaknya. Anehnya mereka tidak banyak bertanya, bahkan Baekbeom yang biasanya banyak bicara pun hanya berpesan untuk memberikan adiknya banyak makanan di sana, yang tentu saja dengan mudahnya Chanyeol sanggupi.

"Dia mudah lapar saat kedinginan, jadi jangan lupa untuk memberinya banyak makanan."

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kami tidak pernah kekurangan makanan di sana. Bosku sangat baik, selain jadi tuan rumah, dia juga jadi penyumbang daging terbanyak saat _barbeque_."

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya."

"Kau sebaiknya ikut kami, _hyung_. Teman-temanku pasti senang mengobrol denganmu," ajak Chanyeol semangat. Tidak terdengar nada basa-basi di sana.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Kau tidak lihat makhluk pendek di sampingmu sudah mau mengeluarkan tanduk? Aku mau akhir tahunku berlalu dengan tenang. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu membawanya pergi."

"Maaf saja, di sini _satan_-nya adalah kau." Baekhyun berucap santai, namun matanya sudah mendelik penuh kebencian pada sang kakak.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi! Kalian tidak malu dengan Chanyeol?" lerai sang ibu sebelum peperangan antara dua saudara Byun itu pecah. "Berarti kau akan pulang sekarang juga, nak?"

"Iya, bu. Maaf sekali aku tidak jadi membantu ibu masak makan malam. Seharusnya tadi aku membantu ibu dan Baekhyun, bukannya menonton."

Ibu Byun menggeleng seraya mengusap pelan bahu teman putranya. "Astaga! Tidak apa-apa, nak. Lagi pula kau sudah membantuku membuat kue."

"Lain kali, aku janji akan melakukannya."

Setelahnya, pemuda jangkung itu pun pamit undur diri dari kediaman keluarga Byun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya sore itu dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya, Baekhyun sadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Seniornya itu semakin jelas menunjukkan perasaannya, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan semburat merah ketika secara terang-terangan Chanyeol melakukan _skinship_ dengannya.

Itu bukan yang pertama.

Karena saat keduanya jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ditemani obrolan _random_ soal kehidupan perkuliahan, Chanyeol juga dengan berani meraih tangannya untuk ia genggam. Meski alasannya saat itu adalah agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan. Tetap saja itu adalah _skinship_ yang tidak biasa bagi Baekhyun. Ia merona sepanjang jalan dan berakhir tidak fokus dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Baekhyun juga menyadari sikap janggal kakaknya. Biasanya Baekbeom selalu sinis pada teman-temannya. Kecuali Jongdae dan Minseok, juga sahabatnya saat di SMA. Kakaknya tidak pernah bersikap ramah, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia bisa bersikap lunak terhadap Chanyeol. Meski di awal sifat menyebalkannya tetap terlihat, tapi setelahnya ia seperti biasa-biasa saja dengan seniornya itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat akrab ketika mengobrol di ruang tengah sementara ia membantu ibunya memasak.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Bisa saja Baekbeom hanya sedang lelah dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak mau repot-repot bersikap sinis pada Chanyeol. Dan bisa jadi Chanyeol juga tidak menganggap _skinship_ itu istimewa. Sebab seniornya selalu bersikap agresif sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun ingin mengesampingkan sikap baik Chanyeol juga perhatian yang si _giant_ berikan untuknya.

Karena ia tidak mau salah paham.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika Chanyeol lupa dengan janjinya. Setelah kunjungannya di hari natal, seniornya itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada kabar apa pun, meski hanya sebaris pesan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengirimi pesan lebih dulu, bukan karena gengsi, tapi ia memiliki banyak sekali pertimbangan. Ia takut mengganggu Chanyeol.

Karena tidak mau membuat seniornya menunggu lama, meskipun ia tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya dan belum memastikan kedatangannya juga, Baekhyun sudah mandi sejak pagi. Ia menyiapkan beberapa keperluan yang sekiranya akan dibawa ke Seoul mengingat ia pasti akan menginap di sana, entah di rumah siapa. Pesta akhir tahun pasti akan berlangsung sampai lewat tengah malam, tidak mungkin ia kembali ke Bucheon saat dini hari.

Tok. Tok.

Atensi Baekhyun teralih saat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup diketuk pelan. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok kakaknya yang sedang menyender pada kusen sambil menggigit Panekuk buatan sang ibu.

"Apa?"

"Pantas saja sudah mandi pagi-pagi. Kukira kau tidak jadi ke Seoul karena beberapa hari ini terus murung."

"Bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kau mau aku pergi? Jadi atau tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke mana pun itu."

Baekbeom berdecak mendengar adiknya menggerutu. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, untuk apa pangeran menjemput ke sini dengan mobilnya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan melirik ke arah Baekbeom dengan cepat. "Chanyeol datang?"

"Wah, kalau tahu hanya bocah kelebihan kalsium itu yang bisa membuatmu semringah seperti ini, sudah kuhubungi dia dari kemarin."

"Memang kau tahu nomor ponselnya?"

"Aku tinggal mengambilnya dari ponselmu."

"Itu tidak sopan!"

"Daripada jadi pecundang. Lebih baik bersikap sedikit bar-bar. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena mengirim pesan duluan."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih bantal di ranjangnya dan berniat melemparkan benda itu pada sang kakak. Namun sial, yang muncul justru Chanyeol dengan jidatnya yang bercahaya.

Bruk.

"Wow, ucapan selamat datang yang tidak biasa."

"Pergi ke mana bedebah itu?"

"Baekbeom _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat amarah di mata Baekhyun. "Dia lari ke bawah."

"BYUN BAEKBEOOOMMM!"

"SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG, _LOVE BIRDS_!"

Itu adalah teriakan balasan dari Baekbeom di lantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudi. Seniornya itu terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ia menata rambutnya dengan model _hair up_, membuat jidatnya yang bersinar terpampang dengan jelas. "Setiap hari, tidak pernah ada kata absen. Makanya aku memaksa kuliah di Seoul."

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang memaksa?"

"Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan. Ada banyak hal yang mereka khawatirkan. Tapi setidaknya ada satu orang yang sangat senang saat aku pergi."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sepertinya ia salah bicara. Selain membuat Baekhyun kesal, ia juga sudah menciptakan awan mendung di sekelilingnya.

"Baekbeom _hyung_ pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tahu dari mana? Kau mengenalnya belum lama ini."

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi aku bisa langsung tahu jika Baekbeom _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu saat menceritakan tentang prestasimu di sekolah. Dia bangga pada adiknya yang cerdas dan selalu meraih peringkat teratas."

Tidak ada lagi yang memutuskan untuk berbicara selepas Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka saling terdiam, tanpa ada keinginan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Chanyeol sendiri lebih memilih diam karena ia merasa apa pun yang dikatakannya saat ini hanya akan membuat perasaan Baekhyun bertambah kacau. Pemuda jangkung itu sadar, ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan.

Sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia bagi dengan seseorang yang masih dianggapnya asing.

Namun siapa sangka setelah hening yang cukup lama, suara Baekhyun justru kembali terdengar.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku membencinya."

"Tidak, walaupun jika harus jujur, aku pikir ada sesuatu di antara kalian." Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya dengan waspada, menunggu reaksi macam apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Tapi pemuda mungil itu hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Saudara yang sering bertengkar itu wajar, aku melakukannya juga dengan adikku."

Baekhyun mendongak. "Setiap hari?"

"Setiap kali kami bertemu." Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan anggukan di kepalanya. "Aku jarang di rumah, kadang menginap di rumah Suho _hyung_ atau di apartemen Sehun, ditambah aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di _coffee shop_. Tapi setiap kali aku diam di rumah, tidak pernah ada kata damai. Dia masih kecil, tapi sangat sok tahu. Dia juga sering menggangguku, apa lagi saat teman-temanku datang ke rumah."

Baekhyun yang mendengar cerita Chanyeol tanpa sadar terkekeh. Jika diibaratkan, hubungan si _giant_ dengan adiknya adalah kebalikan dari hubungannya dengan Baekbeom. Ia memiliki kakak yang jahil, sementara untuk kasus Chanyeol, adiknya-lah yang usil dan sering mengganggu kakaknya. Ini lucu menurutnya, bagaimana tubuh bongsor Chanyeol terlibat pertengkaran dengan adiknya yang masih berusia 12 tahun.

"Aku menyayanginya." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa beban. "Baekbeom _hyung_, dia memang kakak yang jahil dan sering menggangguku, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Bahkan terlalu baik, hingga aku membenci kebaikan hatinya."

Chanyeol menurunkan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang saling bertautan. "Kau tahu, Baek? Kita punya waktu seharian jika kau mau bercerita. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan, aku pendengar yang baik."

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia harus bercerita lebih lanjut soal hubungannya dengan Baekbeom. Tapi kalimat Chanyeol barusan disertai dengan tatapannya yang hangat membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk dan memulai ceritanya.

Cerita soal Baekbeom yang memilih berhenti kuliah dan mengalah untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Kalo lagi lancar, ya lancar. Kalo lagi mentog, ya mentog. Tapi ini pendek aja, ehehe..._

_Kasih tau ya kalo ada typo, suka kelewat, aku bukan orang yang jeli soalnya._

_Selamat membaca._

**_Lcourage - 280220_ **


	9. 8 : New Friend

Jarak Bucheon ke Seoul tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi siang itu Chanyeol menyetir dengan santai sambil mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun soal kakaknya. Dimulai dengan kisah ayahnya yang terkena PHK saat Baekhyun baru saja memasuki tahun ketiganya di SMP, keputusan Baekbeom untuk bekerja diam-diam, perjuangan ayahnya mencari pekerjaan baru di usia yang sudah cukup tua, hingga pertengkaran mereka saat Baekbeom memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah setahun kemudian.

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali menghiburnya dengan mengatakan _'itu bukan salahmu'_ meski pemuda Byun itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum getir. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin menyerah, ia membuat Baekhyun bercerita agar bebannya sedikit terangkat, bukan membuatnya semakin tertekan karena perasaan bersalah. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul, Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangannya, mengusapnya perlahan agar Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tahu, bahwa setidaknya ia ada di sini untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya keadaan saat itu tidak terlalu buruk. Karena orang tuaku sudah menyiapkan biaya pendidikan kami. Meski untuk kasusku, ayah baru menyiapkannya hanya sampai biaya masuk kuliah. Tapi Baekbeom beralasan jika biaya untuk kuliah beberapa tahun kemudian akan sangat besar. Jadi kami harus punya persiapan."

"Jadi, Baekbeom _hyung_ mundur begitu saja?"

"Dia bilang dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa lulus kuliah. Ditambah, sejak dulu dia lebih senang bermain di bengkel daripada belajar. Jadi...," Suara Baekhyun mendadak hilang dengan posisi kepala yang semakin menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bertautan dengan erat.

Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Tak apa. Baekbeom _hyung_ sudah sukses, dia berhasil membuktikan pada kalian jika dia bisa menjadi montir yang hebat. Kakakmu bukan hanya sekedar membual, Baekhyun. Dari ceritanya saja, aku tahu dia memang hebat dalam pekerjaannya. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan untuk menghiburmu, tapi karena aku punya hobi yang sama dengannya. Dan percayalah padaku, dia tahu banyak soal perbaikan mesin dan modifikasi yang keren."

Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu. Meski ia buta tentang dunia otomotif, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menaruh minat pada pekerjaan kakaknya. Karena diam-diam Baekhyun juga sering memperhatikan kakaknya saat sedang bekerja. Dan ia sangat tahu jika pelanggan yang datang ke bengkel tempat kakaknya bekerja, selalu puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Untuk itulah, meski rasa bersalah terus menggerogoti hatinya, Baekhyun tetap merasa bangga pada sang kakak.

Semua terlihat di matanya.

Seperti yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini.

Dan cerita soal Baebeom pun berakhir di sana. Karena mereka telah memasuki kawasan Seoul dengan Chanyeol yang berbelok di restoran pinggiran kota yang katanya menyajikan menu _Seolleongtang_ yang nikmat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" Sehun bertanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sejak kedatangannya pagi tadi, membuat pemuda cantik yang tengah keluar masuk _walk in closet_ itu merengut tak suka.

"Ya, Sehun. Kau sudah menanyakannya ratusan kali dan aku hampir bosan memberikanmu jawaban yang sama." Luhan berhenti melangkah, menatap ke arah pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang tengah melipat pakaiannya di tepi kasur. "Kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya lagi seraya merebut _sweater_ yang baru setengahnya terlipat.

"Hanya melipat pakaian, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Astaga!" Luhan mengerang kesal hingga ia refleks menepuk bahu bidang Sehun. "Maksudku, pertanyaanmu. Bukan pakaian ini."

Sehun berdecak, "Lalu kenapa kau merebutnya? Berikan padaku! Lagi pula aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu berkemas, jangan buat aku jadi tidak berguna."

"Hei, berhenti bicara seperti itu!" Luhan memicing tak suka. "Keberadaanmu tidak pernah menjadi tidak berguna untukku."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka jika kau pergi."

"Aku harus, Sehun. Lagi pula aku hanya pergi ke Gwangju, karena kebetulan keluarga besarku di Beijing sedang berkumpul di sana. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka setelah program pertukaran pelajar ke Austria. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti bagian yang itu. Tapi yang tidak kumengerti dan tidak bisa kuterima adalah...," Sehun menarik nafasnya, matanya terarah pada sosok Luhan yang terlihat manis dengan _sweater_ hijau tosca-nya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku memahami kekhawatiranmu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Chanyeol masih tetap dengan pendiriannya."

Sehun mendesah kecewa. "Itu artinya kau akan absen malam ini?"

"Maaf, Sehun. Setidaknya malam natal kemarin adalah yang terbaik, Chanyeol mau datang menemuiku, bahkan beberapa hari setelahnya juga."

"Itu karena dia ingin kau pergi malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum. "Biarkan ia bersenang-senang. Akan ada saatnya semua terungkap, Sehun."

Saat itulah Sehun menyerah dengan segala argumennya dan kembali membantu Luhan berkemas. Setidaknya pemuda cantik itu hanya pergi ke Gwangju, bukan ke Beijing yang jauh sekali jika ia ingin menjangkaunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat bertolak menuju Seoul, Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika mereka memiliki banyak agenda hari itu selain menghabiskan malam tahun baru di atap _coffee shop_. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika selepas makan siang Chanyeol akan mengajaknya keliling Seoul untuk melakukan banyak hal. Mereka pergi ke menara Namsan dan menaiki kereta gantung sambil menikmati pemandangan, mendatangi toko-toko di distrik Mapo, bersepeda di sekitar sungai Han, dan berbelanja di supermarket.

Untuk yang terakhir, mereka melakukannya sambil terburu-buru. Karena, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bermain seharian hingga lupa waktu.

"Ambil camilan apa pun yang kau mau. Semua _snack_, cokelat, makanan manis, apa pun itu. Masukkan semuanya ke keranjang. Aku akan mengambil bir."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Chanyeol tanpa banyak protes. Melihat seniornya begitu tergesa-gesa, membuatnya mau tak mau merasa diburu waktu juga. Baekhyun akui mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol di pinggir sungai Han setelah capek bersepeda, keduanya sama-sama lupa waktu. Karena tahu-tahu matahari sudah terbenam, hari sudah gelap, dan dering ponsel Chanyeol terus meraung-raung saat keduanya bergegas meninggalkan sungai Han menuju supermarket.

"Sudah?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang membawa 1 kerat bir kalengan dengan nafas terengah. Ia mengangguk dan menunjuk keranjang belanjaannya dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tidak tahu ini sesuai dengan selera mereka atau tidak, aku memilih yang menurutku paling enak."

"Apa maksudmu, Baek? Semua ini untukmu."

"APA?!" Kedua netra sipit Baekhyun membola dalam keterkejutan. "T-tapi kupikir ini untuk teman-temanmu."

"Eiy, untuk apa? Mereka bisa membeli camilan mereka sendiri. Ini semua untukmu, kalau mau kau bisa membaginya denganku."

"Chanyeol!"

"Oh, ini bukan saatnya protes. Kita harus bergegas karena yang lain sudah tiba. Suho _hyung_ sebentar lagi juga akan sampai."

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Karena tidak mungkin juga Baekhyun mengembalikan semua camilan itu ke tempatnya semula di saat Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya menuju kasir. Jadi saat giliran membayar, Baekhyun sudah bersiap mengeluarkan dompetnya karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol bilang semua itu untuknya, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab membayarnya karena semua camilan itu adalah pilihannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol lebih cepat. Pemuda jangkung itu mengeluarkan kartu yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat dan menyelesaikan pembayaran dengan cepat pula. Lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju parkiran setelah semuanya selesai.

"Kau membayar semuanya."

"Ya." Chanyeol menanggapi seadanya karena ia sedang dibalik kemudi saat ini.

"Aku tidak suka."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kering. Sial! Ia lupa soal betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu pasti merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku yang mengundangmu, jadi aku hanya sedang mencoba menjamumu dengan baik. Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku terlalu senang karena kau mau menerima ajakanku."

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak."

"Baiklah, itu salahku karena lupa mengatakannya padamu jika semua camilan itu adalah untukmu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan niat baik Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu ia mengangguk pelan hingga menimbulkan helaan nafas lega dari pemuda jangkung yang masih sibuk dengan kemudinya.

"Tapi izinkan aku berbagi dengan yang lain."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menahan gemas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya tadi kau mengambil lebih banyak camilan. Karena teman-temanku itu sangat rakus. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut nanti."

"_Eung_, tidak akan." Baekhyun menggeleng bak _puppy_ yang minta dielus kepalanya. "Aku janji."

Oh _God_, tolong tabahkan hati Chanyeol!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai tiba di _coffee shop_ pukul 8 lebih 33 menit. Masih ada beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir di sana ketika mereka tiba dengan pengunjung yang tinggal sedikit. Saat Baekhyun bertanya apakah _coffee shop_ akan buka sampai tengah malam, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Sehun, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol saat tiba di konter pemesanan.

"Tidak. Ke atas saja, yang lain sudah di sana. Suho _hyung_ akan tiba saat _coffee shop_ tutup."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku langsung naik ke atas."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namun sebelum dua orang di hadapannya pergi, ia sempat menyapa Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan canggung.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Tersenyum tipis, Sehun pun memutus pandangan keduanya. Ia hanya teringat dengan ucapan Luhan sebelum pemuda cantik itu berangkat ke Gwangju.

_'Bersikap baiklah.'_

Saat langkah Baekhyun tiba di lantai atas, tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga melihat betapa luasnya area tersebut. Ia terlalu fokus menatap sekeliling hingga tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju anak tangga lain yang menghubungkan dengan atap. Saat itulah kakinya tersandung dan hampir tergelincir jika Chanyeol tidak memeganginya.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku. Apa aku menarikmu terlalu kencang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kaku, nafasnya yang tertahan ia hembuskan dalam kelegaan saat merasakan lengan Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya. "Aku yang tidak hati-hati karena terlalu fokus melihat-lihat."

"Ah," Chanyeol tersentak menyadari kebodohannya. Ia lupa jika ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di lantai atas _coffee shop_. Sedikit banyak lelaki mungil itu pasti penasaran. Dan jika cukup jeli, akan ada banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya saat ini. "Ini lantai atas _coffee shop_ yang sudah tidak digunakan."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Pasalnya jika lantai atas masih dibuka untuk pengunjung, pasti _coffee shop_ ini akan lebih ramai. Akan ada banyak mahasiswa yang datang kemari, bukan hanya untuk membeli kopi, melainkan untuk nongkrong juga bersama teman-temannya. Karena setahu Baekhyun tempat ini selalu ramai dan banyak pengunjung yang sering tidak kebagian tempat hingga berakhir membawa pulang pesanan mereka.

"Ini keinginan Suho _hyung_. Tapi tempat ini tidak benar-benar ditinggalkan karena dia masih membiarkan kami menggunakannya untuk berkumpul."

"Maksudmu dulu lantai atas dibuka untuk umum?"

"Ya. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu Suho _hyung_ merombak semuanya dan mengosongkan tempat ini. Sofa dekat mini bar itu dibiarkan agar kami punya tempat untuk duduk saat ingin berkumpul di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata tertuju pada mini bar dan satu set sofa di dekatnya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada _grand_ piano di sudut ruangan dengan kain hitam yang menutup dinding di belakangnya. Itu sangat aneh, terlebih kesan dingin nan gelap yang ia rasakan setiap kali matanya menatap segala sesuatu yang berwarna hitam di sana.

"Sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi setidaknya kalian masih mempertahankan piano itu." Baekhyun tersenyum dalam kelegaan dan sempat melupakan keanehan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tentang betapa luas dan kosongnya tempat itu hanya dengan satu set sofa dan mini bar.

"Itu hanya pajangan. Tidak ada lagi yang memainkannya."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, merasa terkejut dengan satu lagi fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa karena lantai atas sudah tidak dibuka untuk umum? Kalau begitu, bukankah kalian bisa menurunkannya? Walaupun itu akan memakan banyak tempat, tapi setidaknya orang-orang bisa melihatnya, piano itu juga bisa tetap dimainkan, bukan hanya menjadi pajangan."

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab, hingga keheningan itu membuat Baekhyun sadar.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud cerewet atau ikut campur, tapi bukankah sayang membiarkan piano sebagus itu hanya menjadi pajangan?"

Pemuda mungil itu tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menyetujui ucapannya.

"Ya, memang sayang. Kau dengar itu kan, _hyung_?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut samar. Namun begitu mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, ia pun berbalik dan mendapati sang pemilik _coffee shop_ sedang tersenyum masam padanya.

Sepertinya, kali ini Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sudah salah bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh ini, setidaknya ada 15 orang yang berkumpul di pondok kecil yang dibangun di atap _coffee shop_, termasuk Baekhyun. Tempat ini luar biasa cantik hingga pemuda mungil itu melupakan keresahannya sebelum datang kemari. Entah itu soal cuaca dingin yang menusuk, teman-teman Chanyeol yang belum ia kenal, termasuk ucapannya soal piano yang berhasil membuat sifat menyebalkan Suho lenyap tergantikan dengan senyum masam.

Walaupun itu hanya terjadi saat mereka berpapasan di tangga. Karena saat ini, Suho sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang semula.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan hanya daging-daging mahal dariku saja yang ada di sini, tapi aku juga ikut hadir dan bergabung bersama kalian." Suho memulai ketika _'tampaknya'_ semua orang telah berkumpul. "Aku punya tamu spesial," ia tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Perkenalkan, dia Byun Baekhyun. Teman Chanyeol yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun tertegun dengan deretan kalimat tersebut hingga tidak menyadari semua mata tengah tertuju padanya. Saat sebuah seruan terdengar, ia pun tersentak dan mengarahkan netranya pada sesosok pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Aku tahu itu kau!"

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho mewakili rasa penasaran setiap orang.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Orang tuaku pernah menitipkanku di rumah nenekku di Bucheon selama beberapa tahun. Aku menghabiskan masa SMP di sana, sampai SMA kelas satu. Dan sekarang aku yakin, dia adalah teman SMA-ku. Kelas kami sebelahan, ngomong-ngomong."

"Benar begitu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Aku memang merasa seperti mengenalnya."

"Tampaknya kekasihku tidak begitu populer saat di SMA," Jongin terkekeh dan menghasilkan sebuah tepukan keras di pundaknya hingga ia mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan marah, sayang! Kau sendiri yang bilang jika dulu penampilanmu berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang."

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku bahkan masih kaget melihat fotomu saat SMA dulu."

"Baiklah, kuakui aku memang sangat _nerd_ dulu, tapi seperti yang selalu kukatakan, aku tidak peduli. Jadi jangan mulai lagi dengan candaanmu soal kacamataku, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan sumpit yang mengarah tepat ke arah si _giant_ yang sedang menahan tawanya. "Atau dia akan tahu semua kekonyolanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa menyeretku," sembur seorang pemuda jangkung yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Minho.

"Mereka teman sepermainan, atau kau bisa menyebutnya teman berbuat onar." Suho berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, mengundang kekehan orang-orang yang duduk di dekatnya. Karena demi Tuhan! Pria itu sepertinya tidak benar-benar berniat menyembunyikan percakapannya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Ia pikir itu adalah malam paling berisik yang pernah dilewati selama 20 tahun hidupnya. Meskipun dirinya kebanyakan diam, bukan berarti suasana malam itu akan berubah canggung. Semua orang yang ada di sana tampak sangat dekat satu sama lain walaupun beberapa di antara mereka memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh. Namun saat duduk bersama di pondok kecil nan hangat itu, mereka semua bisa berbaur dengan baik.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang notabene masih menjadi orang asing di sana.

Ada seorang pemuda tinggi bernama Yifan yang bertugas memanggang daging, dibantu seorang pemuda mungil yang ternyata pernah satu SMA selama setahun dengan Baekhyun, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, kekasih Kim Jongin. Yifan seusia dengan Suho, sama seperti Kibum dan Yixing. Kemudian ada Minho yang menjadi teman sepermainan Chanyeol, atau menurut Suho adalah temannya berbuat onar. Sehun, Taemin dan Doyoung, ada di tahun yang sama, mereka setahun di atas Jongin dan Jaehyun. Lalu ada pemuda bernama Taeyong yang kebetulan seusia dengan Baekhyun. Dan terakhir yang menjadi _maknae_ di antara mereka semua, adalah Jungwoo. Ia masih SMA.

Suho bilang masih banyak yang belum Baekhyun lihat karena kebetulan ada beberapa orang yang berhalangan hadir malam itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk saja, tidak tahu jika di masa depan ia akan lebih dekat dengan mereka atau tidak. Yang diketahuinya saat ini adalah ia harus bersikap baik di depan teman-teman Chanyeol. Apalagi saat Suho memperkenalkannya seperti itu di hadapan mereka semua, bahwa ia adalah teman Chanyeol yang sudah Suho anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Meski masih merasa asing, Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri rasa hangat di hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia tidak mengira bisa diterima di lingkaran pertemanan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa.

Tanpa menyadari keanehan yang tersembunyi di antara gelak tawa itu, Baekhyun melewati malam tahun barunya dengan penuh suka cita, bersama teman-teman barunya di atap _coffee shop_ hingga jarum menunjuk angka 12 tepat dan puluhan kembang api meluncur ke langit dengan warna-warnanya yang menakjubkan.

_Semoga tahun depan menjadi lebih baik untuk semua orang,_ doanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Pertama-tama, selamat untuk debut solo leader kita, Suho dengan mini albumnya Self Portrait #yeaayyyy_

_My top 3 jatuh kepada Let's Love, Self Portrait, dan For You Now (alunan pianonya yang paling aku suka huhuu)._

_Sebenernya aku lagi dalam masa hiatus sekarang. Dan update chapter ini ada diluar rencana, jadi sorry kalo kurang memuaskan. Aku cuma lagi pengen nulis dan kebetulan pilihanku jatuh ke work ini._

_Selama 2 minggu terakhir, aku lagi berjuang buat tetep bertahan, tetep optimis, atau seenggaknya tetep tersenyum. Karena serius, sakit itu gak enak, mau sesepele apapun penyakitnya :( _

_Jadi buat kalian yang masih diberi kesehatan, tolong dijaga baik-baik, perlakukan tubuh kalian sebaik mungkin sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kalian menyesal di kemudian hari._

_Sehat itu mahal, percayalah ini bukan omong kosong._

_Okay, segitu dulu aja kayaknya. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang gak berkenan._

**_Lcourage - 300320_ **


	10. 9 : Galaksi

Cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat semua orang kompak untuk segera masuk ke lantai atas _coffee shop_. Pesta kembang api yang meriah hanya berlangsung sebentar saja karena semua orang mulai membeku kedinginan. Meski ada penghangat elektrik yang dipasang di _rooftop_, juga api unggun yang dinyalakan dalam beberapa tong bekas, yang tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin mulai terlihat kewalahan.

Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Dia dan Jungwoo menjadi yang paling cepat menggigil saat suhu kian turun. Jadi dengan berat hati keduanya menurut saat yang paling tua menyuruh mereka masuk duluan, sementara yang lain sedang membereskan sisa pesta mereka di luar.

"_Hyung_, kau mau minum sesuatu yang hangat?" Jungwoo menawari Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di lantai atas. "Dingin sekali. Aku tidak kuat."

"Mau membuatnya di bawah?"

"Iya, nanti aku panggil dulu Sehun _hyung_. Kau mau sekalian?" Jungwoo kembali menawari Baekhyun karena pemuda itu belum menjawabnya.

"Memang tidak merepotkan?"

Yang lebih muda menggeleng dengan senyuman menenangkan. "Tentu saja tidak."

Setelah mengatakannya, Jungwoo pergi keluar dan kembali lagi bersama Sehun. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mau teh atau cokelat panas?" tawar Chanyeol seraya duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun sedikit menimang, tapi karena tidak tahu mau minum apa, ia memasrahkan hal itu sepenuhnya pada mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo buat dua-duanya." Akhirnya Chanyeol malah memutuskan sendiri. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya saat Jungwoo menertawakan seniornya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan cepat," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun, membuat pipinya mendadak panas dan menimbulkan rona kemerahan.

Untung saja Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari sofa dan tidak sempat melihatnya. Bisa-bisa wajah Baekhyun akan semakin memerah saat Chanyeol memergokinya tengah tersipu.

Saat ketiganya turun, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat, karena ia sungguh tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya tentu saja _grand_ piano hitam yang ditempatkan di sudut ruangan, dengan _background_ kain hitam yang sedari awal mencuri perhatiannya. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, kain itu pasti sengaja diletakkan di sana untuk menutupi sesuatu. Apakah itu sebuah hiasan? Foto? Atau mungkin lukisan? Tidak mungkin jika hanya berupa dinding kosong. Meski Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak, karena Chanyeol juga tidak mengatakan apa pun soal itu.

Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah piano, hingga jemari lentiknya dapat menyentuh permukaan alat musik itu.

"Wah..."

Baekhyun merasa takjub kala merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan piano tersebut. Meski Chanyeol bilang sudah tidak ada yang memainkannya, tapi pemuda mungil itu tidak melihat setitik pun debu di atasnya.

"Pasti mereka rajin membersihkannya," gumam Baekhyun lega. Awalnya ia merasa amat disayangkan piano seindah ini sudah tidak pernah dimainkan lagi. Padahal banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang ingin memainkannya namun terhalang oleh ketidakmampuan memilikinya.

Seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

Baekhyun selalu tertarik dengan alat musik satu ini, tapi keluarganya tidak pernah mampu membelinya. Jadi ia selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk memainkannya di sekolah atau di rumah temannya. Kemampuannya lumayan, meskipun masih masuk kategori amatir.

"Kau bisa main piano?"

Baekhyun menoleh kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Kapan pria itu masuk?

"Suho _hyung_..."

"Kau asyik sekali memandanginya."

Baekhyun hanya meringis mendengarnya. Semoga Suho tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. "Maaf, pianonya bagus sekali."

"Mau memainkannya?"

"Memang boleh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut terkejut yang tidak berusaha disembunyikannya. "Chanyeol bilang piano ini sudah lama tidak dimainkan."

"Ya, memang sudah lama tidak dimainkan. Mau mencobanya?"

"B-boleh?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu, tak yakin dengan ucapan sang pemilik _coffee shop_ itu.

"Hanya jika kau bisa memainkannya," canda Suho tak benar-benar serius. Tapi ucapannya malah membuat yang lebih muda menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak pandai. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah."

"Aku bercanda, Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku serius, _hyung_. Kemampuanku di bawah rata-rata. Lagi pula aku tidak percaya diri memainkannya saat banyak orang. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan sebelum memulainya."

Suho terkekeh dan meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk ia hadapkan pada dinding yang tertutup kain hitam. Ia menatap permukaan itu lama sebelum menunjuk menggunakan dagunya. "Kau juga memandangi benda itu lama sekali."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Suho yang sedang menatap dinding itu dengan pandangan yang aneh. "A-aku hanya penasaran."

"Kenapa aku menutupnya?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun patah-patah. Suho terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya hingga membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Galaksi. Itu identitas utama _cafè_ ini."

_Cafè_.

Baekhyun mengulangnya dalam kepala.

Sudah sejak lama sekali ia penasaran mengapa tempat ini tidak memiliki nama. Orang-orang selalu menyebutnya _coffee shop_ karena itulah yang tertera di depan bangunan berlantai 2 dengan tema _vintage_ ini. Setelah mengenal pemiliknya, Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika itu hanya ulah Suho yang terkadang ada di luar nalar. Ia tidak pernah menduga ada sesuatu dibalik itu.

"Aku mau menceritakan sedikit tentang tempat ini. Kau mau tahu?" tawar Suho saat Baekhyun tengah melamun dan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hanya jika kau bersedia, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan memaksa meski agak penasaran."

Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jadi pertama-tama..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada menatap 2 pemuda jangkung yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet ruang tengah, sementara ia dan 1 tamu lainnya berdiri di sisi sofa.

"Seingatku aku hanya menawari Baekhyun untuk menginap di sini. Bukan untuk menampung kalian juga."

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ini masih jam 3 pagi. Kau tega membiarkan pacarmu sendiri berkeliaran di luar? Kalau mau usir saja orang ini!" tunjuk Jongin pada Chanyeol yang langsung menendang bokongnya dengan keras, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan balik menendang pemuda itu tak kalah kencang.

"_Ugh_, aku benci kalian." Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin dan sahabatnya. "Lebih baik kita ke kamar, biarkan mereka berkelahi sampai pagi."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen sederhana itu.

"Sayang, jangan pergi begitu saja! Setidaknya berikan kami selimut." Jongin berteriak kencang namun yang ia dapatkan hanya debaman pintu yang keras.

Kyungsoo menatap teman lamanya dengan ekspresi canggung. "Maaf, ya. Kamarku kecil."

"Oh, tidak kok. Ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih baik dibanding kamar asramaku," jawab Baekhyun panik, berharap kata-katanya cukup meyakinkan. Karena perasaan gugup dan sikap kikuknya kadang sering membuat orang lain salah paham. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot."

"Repot apanya? Yang merepotkan itu mereka." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemari, membawa 2 selimut untuk tamunya yang tak diundang. "Oh, ya. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi duluan, aku mau mengurus mereka dulu sebelum ruang tengah diacak-acak."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Nyamankan dirimu, anggap rumah sendiri. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Tidak perlu mandi, karena cuaca begitu dingin. Pakai air hangat pun percuma. Lagi pula ia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menunggu. Baekhyun hanya perlu mengganti _jeans_-nya dengan celana _training_ dan ia pun siap untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kamar dan sedang merapikan isi lemarinya saat Baekhyun selesai. Temannya itu menyuruhnya untuk berbaring duluan sementara ia membersihkan diri. Tapi ketukan di pintu membuat Baekhyun batal merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Begitu pintu dibuka, ia pun disambut oleh wajah seniornya. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

Si jangkung yang diam-diam tengah mencuri pandang ke dalam kamar malah memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi saat ditanya demikian. "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia tidak menyuruhmu tidur di bawah, kan?"

Deretan pertanyaan itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. "Dia baik, Chanyeol."

"_Yeah_, itu karena kau temannya."

"Kau juga temannya, bahkan sepertinya kalian lebih dekat."

Chanyeol bergidik seraya menggeleng cepat. "Aku bersumpah, kami tidak sedekat itu. Tapi karena dia adalah pacar Jongin, mau tidak mau kami semua jadi berteman dengannya."

"Kau terdengar tidak menyukainya. Kenapa? Setahuku Kyungsoo anak yang baik."

"Memang sih," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya tak yakin. "Tapi terkadang dia bisa menyeramkan."

"Jangan begitu. Kyungsoo pasti punya alasan. Mengingat sifat jahil kalian, rasanya kemarahan dia wajar-wajar saja."

Ah, Baekhyun jadi ingat kembali cerita Kyungsoo saat di _rooftop_ soal kelulusan SMA-nya yang berakhir _chaos_. Itu semua karena ulah Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang ingin membantu Jongin menyatakan perasaan pada pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Kau mulai membelanya," keluh Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat. "Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo itu memang kejam. Jongin sendiri yang bilang. Tapi bocah sinting itu malah mengatakan pacarnya sangat seksi saat sedang marah. Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya."

Tawa Baekhyun sedikit tertahan karena ia takut Kyungsoo mendengarnya. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, nanti kau akan dapat pacar yang sifatnya persis seperti Kyungsoo dan malah berakhir seperti Jongin."

"Tidak akan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," jawab Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa begitu yakin?"

"Karena kau tidak galak seperti Kyungsoo. Walaupun saat sedang marah atau kesal, kau juga bisa terlihat seksi."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan panas di wajahnya merambat hingga ke telinga. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya atau menghilang sekalian dari hadapan Chanyeol karena kelewat malu. Apalagi saat ini seniornya itu tengah menatap intens dirinya, seolah yang dikatakannya barusan tidak berefek apa-apa bagi Baekhyun.

Untungnya suara _shower_ yang mati menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari situasi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati itu. Karena Chanyeol yang panik langsung berpamitan padanya. Ia takut Kyungsoo keluar dan memergokinya di ambang pintu, menggoda Baekhyun hingga pemuda mungil itu merona parah. Bisa disemprot habis-habisan dia jika ketahuan menggoda anak orang di jam 3 pagi.

Jadi dengan perasaan lega Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan berbaring di kasur sebelum Kyungsoo curiga.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu," ujar Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Wajahnya sudah lebih segar, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan gemas melihat piama Pororo berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di _coffee shop_. Padahal kau dan Chanyeol sangat dekat."

"Sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu," sahut Baekhyun sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. "Kami juga saling mengenal belum lama ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku juga jarang ke _coffee shop_."

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti sibuk belajar."

Baekhyun terkekeh karena tebakan Kyungsoo begitu tepat. "Aneh sekali, bahkan setelah pergi ke Seoul, aku masih memilih belajar ketimbang keluyuran. Sepertinya mau di mana pun sama saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama alasannya itu baik. Daripada keluyuran tidak jelas."

Baekhyun mengiyakannya. Lalu keduanya pun berakhir dengan membicarakan sedikit tentang diri mereka sendiri selama terpisah.

Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul setelah orang tuanya kembali. Ia meneruskan SMA di sana dan memilih Institut Musik setelah lulus. Kini ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan musik yang baru memulai tahun pertama seperti dirinya.

"Kau sangat beruntung." Itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebagai penutup pembicaraan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, bahwa ia beruntung bisa masuk salah satu universitas top di Seoul.

Baekhyun kira dirinya akan tertidur setelah itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia masih terjaga saat mata Kyungsoo terpejam dan suara dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Keributan di ruang tengah juga sudah menghilang, mungkin Chanyeol dan Jongin juga sudah terlelap. Hanya ia yang masih membuka matanya, menolak tidur meski rasa lelah sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Pikirannya melayang, teringat ucapan Suho beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentang bagaimana _coffee shop_ itu dirombak total hingga hanya menyisakan lantai bawah sebagai tempat orang-orang menikmati sajian khas mereka.

**.**

**.**

_"Namanya _Galaxy Cafè_. Semua temanku menyebutnya norak, tapi aku suka nama itu. Karena semakin aneh namanya, maka orang-orang akan semakin tertarik. Dan memang benar, mereka datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk membeli kopi, tapi juga untuk menikmati suasana _cafè_."_

_"Kau mendekorasi sesuai namanya?" tanya Baèkhyun penasaran yang langsung ditanggapi Suho dengan sebuah anggukan mantap._

_"Tentu saja. Untuk apa kunamai seperti itu jika isinya tidak menggambarkan sedikit pun tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan_nya_?"_

_"Aku jadi tambah penasaran," sahut Baekhyun dengan helaan nafasnya. "Apa sesuatu dibalik kain ini juga berhubungan dengan galaksi?"_

_Suho tersenyum, pandangannya tertuju pada dinding yang tertutup kain hitam di hadapannya. "Dia adalah galaksi itu sendiri."_

_Kedua mata Baekhyun membola saat mendengarnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi itu. "Apa itu? Lukisan? Foto? Tapi sebesar apa? Tidak mungkin jika besarnya sampai memenuhi dinding, kan?"_

_"Kalau iya, kenapa?"_

_"Itu luar biasa, _hyung_!" pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat. "Beritahu aku, benda apa itu?"_

_"Kau akan tahu nanti."_

_"Aku boleh melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia sudah berharap banyak karena terlalu penasaran dengan benda itu. Entah apa pun namanya, jika memang sebesar dinding, pasti itu luar biasa._

_"Tentu. Tapi nanti, setelah kau meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol."_

_"Eh?" Alis Baekhyun menyatu, kebingungan menghampirinya kala mendengar penuturan Suho. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena kesadaran segera menghantamnya hingga membuatnya menggeleng keras, menyangkal ucapan pria itu. "A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."_

_"_Ck_. Orang buta juga tahu bagaimana Chanyeol begitu gencar mendekatimu," cibir Suho dengan wajah datar seolah itu bukan apa-apa bagi pemuda yang sedang memasang wajah panik di hadapannya. "Jangan terlalu dingin, beri dia kesempatan."_

_"T-tapi, _hyung_..."_

_Sayangnya Suho tidak mau mendengar dan malah meninggalkannya ke bawah, menyusul Chanyeol, Sehun juga Jungwoo yang tak kunjung kembali._

**.**

**.**

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun saat ini adalah kenapa ia harus menunggu sampai dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?

Toh ia hanya ingin melihat sebuah benda dibalik kain hitam yang pernah menjadi identitas lama _cafè_ itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin bertanya terlalu jauh tentang alasan Suho merombak _cafè_-nya, membuang semua hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan galaksi di tempat itu, menutup lantai atas untuk umum, dan membiarkan piano indah di sana ditinggalkan tanpa pernah dimainkan lagi. Baekhyun tahu pasti ada alasannya, termasuk jika Suho juga memiliki alasan untuk melarangnya melihat sesuatu dibalik kain hitam itu. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Suho mengizinkannya dengan memberikan syarat yang konyol. Sampai Baekhyun berpikir, lebih baik katakan saja jika memang dirinya tidak boleh melihat. Tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti itu juga.

Karena demi Tuhan! Ia dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun.

Walaupun yang dikatakan Suho itu memang benar, orang buta juga akan tahu Chanyeol tengah _naksir_ padanya. Tapi apa Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Apakah hubungan mereka juga akan berkembang hingga sejauh itu? Seyakin apa Suho jika perasaan mereka saling berbalas hingga berani berkata demikian?

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali dengan pemikiran awalnya, bahwa Suho sebenarnya tidak ingin menunjukkan benda itu padanya. Ia pun memupus harapannya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengusik apa pun tentang masa lalu _cafè_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol yang biasanya akan menginap di sana. Tidak masalah, ia tahu sahabatnya itu akan ikut ke mana pun Baekhyun pergi. Untung saja Kyungsoo bersedia menampung pemuda itu hingga Chanyeol tidak perlu membawa Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya.

Sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Meski matanya terasa berat, Sehun tetap memaksa terjaga karena ia sedang menunggu pesan balasan dari seseorang.

Dia adalah Luhan.

Sehun mengatakan padanya soal Suho yang datang ke pesta di atap _coffee shop_. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang absen malam itu, tapi Sehun melaporkan dengan detail siapa saja yang hadir. Luhan terkejut saat menerima pesan tersebut, karena ia tidak menyangka jika Suho mau bergabung saat _orang itu_ juga ada di sana. Makanya pemuda keturunan China itu meminta Sehun terus mengabari apa saja yang terjadi di sana.

Kini Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan untuk menghubunginya. Dia bilang akan segera menelepon begitu pesta akhir tahun keluarganya selesai. Lalu saat ponselnya bergetar, ia segera meraih benda pipih itu dan tersenyum melihat nama _'My Deer'_ yang muncul di layar.

"Halo, Lu... Bagaimana pestanya?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan di seberang telepon. "_Meriah seperti biasa. Maaf ya, sedikit lama. Sepupuku tidak mau aku pergi ke kamar _duluan_._"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Mereka merindukanmu."

"_Jadi bagaimana?_" tanya Luhan tak sabar. "_Suho _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya?_"

"Kupikir kau ingin menelepon untuk menanyakan Chanyeol."

Ada tawa yang menyapa telinga Sehun dan membuatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Aku tahu mereka sedang bersama. Tapi aku senang Kyungsoo membawa dia ke apartemennya._"

"Chanyeol ikut, Lu," terang Sehun mengingatkan. Padahal ia sudah bersiap untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke sana seandainya Luhan meminta. Tapi pemuda itu malah lebih tertarik dengan cerita Suho. "Kau tidak menyuruhku ikut, dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk mengikuti mereka, walaupun aku bisa pura-pura merengek pada Chanyeol untuk membawaku serta. Tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk menerima amukan Kyungsoo. Dia pasti tidak akan mau apartemennya didatangi kami."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengumandangkan tawa merdunya, membuat hati Sehun menghangat saat mendengarnya.

"_Itulah sebabnya aku merasa lega. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Malahan aku yakin jika Kyungsoo akan memarahi dia dan pacarnya sekalian._"

"Kau benar." Sehun ikut tertawa. "Dan soal Suho _hyung_, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh, meski mereka bertingkah seolah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, sikapnya tidak canggung sama sekali."

"_Dia memang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Tapi aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya bisa bersikap sesantai itu._"

"Antara sudah _move on_ atau dia hanya sedang berakting di depan Baekhyun," tukas Sehun santai. "Tapi apa pun itu, kupikir ini sudah saatnya mereka berdamai."

"_Tidak akan bisa, Sehun,_" balas Luhan murung. "_Hal yang sama akan terjadi padaku dan Chanyeol seandainya dia lebih memilih bocah itu._"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan, percayalah."

Hening. Hanya ada tarikan nafas mereka berdua sampai Luhan menjawab lirih.

"_Aku percaya._"

Kemudian sambungan terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat sebelumnya di _coffee shop_, saat semua orang telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sang pemilik jadi yang terakhir meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama seorang pria di masa lalunya. Mereka duduk berjauhan di sofa, terlihat santai namun siapa pun bisa melihat seolah ada tembok tinggi tak kasat mata yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Tak masalah, toh aku sedang mendatangi tempatku sendiri." Suho membalas dingin ucapan pria di sampingnya.

"Kau benar." Kenyataan itu menghantam dirinya dengan telak. Tempat ini adalah _milik_ Suho, sementara dirinya hanya seorang tamu yang kehadirannya tidak terlalu diinginkan. Tapi ia tetap ingin berterima kasih, karena malam ini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilik hatinya.

"Sudah hampir pagi, sepertinya kau harus pulang."

Dia tahu Suho tengah mengusirnya secara halus. Meski tak rela, namun ia tetap mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Suho. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun saat dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan _coffee shop_, membuat punggung tegapnya jatuh terkulai bersama harapannya untuk bisa berbaikan dengan pria bermarga Kim itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Jangan nangis. Karena mereka pasti bakal balik. Kewajiban kita satu-satunya adalah menunggu dengan sabar sampai mereka kembali dalam formasi lengkap._

_Yuk, saling rangkul Ls. Kita nangis bareng hari ini, tapi besok harus kembali jadi setegar karang buat para member yang tersisa. Semangat semuanya!_

** _Lcourage – 140520_ **


End file.
